Infértil
by ASUKA02
Summary: Tras una idea descabellada de su esposa y cuñada por darle un hijo, Naruto sintiéndose presionado abandona la aldea, y ese fue el inicio de muchos problemas. Drabble-fic, UA Post-guerra. Actualizado Cap. 25 [Completa]
1. La idea de Hinata

**Los personajes, lugares y todo lo que reconozcan pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, sólo escribo esto como medio de entretenimiento y esparcimiento.**

 **Advertencia:** Drabble-fic, UA Post-guerra, posible ooc, drama, algo de Naruharem.

* * *

— **Infértil—**

By ASUKA02

 **-1-**

 **.**

En una habitación de huéspedes de la mansión Hyuga, Naruto gritaba muy enojado.

—¡Tú hermana se volvió loca!, ¡vístete!, buscare a Hinata para aclarar esto de una vez por todas.

Hanabi estaba sentada en la cama con una sexy bata blanca, y aunque entrecerró los ojos al escuchar los gritos de su cuñado no salió de la cama, intento razonar con él.

—Trata de entenderla Naruto-kun, ella te ama y lo que más quiere es darte hijos.

Naruto resopló, apenas llevaban cinco meses de casados y ya su esposa se había obsesionado con la idea de darle hijos. Hace dos semanas ella se había hecho un examen médico y el resultado fue nefasto, no podría quedar embarazada nunca. Eso había destrozado a Hinata y sorprendido a Naruto.

—¿Acaso alguien me pregunto si yo quería tener hijos? —dijo con amargura, estaba harto de la insistencia de Hinata en que él tuviera descendencia con otra mujer, pero sin darle el divorcio.

Divorcio era una palabra que Hinata nunca mencionaba.

—¿No quieres tener hijos? —le preguntó Hanabi extrañada.

Claro que quería tener una familia, pero no ahora cuando era un mantenido de la familia Hyuga, quería independizarse de ellos, pero en sus misiones no ganaba tanto dinero y llevarse a su esposa a vivir a un cuarto de alquiler no le parecía bien. Ella estaba acostumbrada a cosas finas.

Naruto se pasó una mano por la cabeza, aun no podía creer que Hinata hubiese convencido a Hanabi para que se acostara con él y quedara embarazada. Si era casi una niña.

—Por supuesto que quiero tener una familia. —comenzó él, pero fue interrumpido.

Hinata quien había estado escuchando cerca de la puerta abierta entró a la habitación e insistió.

—Por favor Naruto-kun, no te opongas, Hanabi está de acuerdo conmigo, haremos que el bebé quede como hijo nuestro, tendrá el byakugan, así nadie sospechara.

El ninja salvador del mundo sopló con fuerza, no quería vivir una mentira, pero quizás, si atendía las suplicas de su mujer, ambas mujeres lo dejaran en paz. Que era lo único que Naruto deseaba en ese momento.

Ambas Hyuga al ver que el rubio dudaba siguieron intentando convencerlo —Esto no es infidelidad Naruto-kun, —intervino Hanabi, —para mí es un favor que le hago a mi hermana, para ti es un deber, debes hacerla feliz, cumplir sus deseos.

Naruto suspiró, ¿hacer feliz a Hinata?, ya lo sabía, se lo habían repetido un montón de veces desde que comenzó a salir con ella, por eso había consentido irse a vivir a la mansión Hyuga donde tenía que someterse a las leyes de Hiashi, pero esto era demasiado.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Está historia tiene más de lo que menciona el summary, pero prefiero que se vayan enterando en la marcha.

Aclaro nuevamente que esta historia aunque es en el mundo ninja está situada en un universo alterno, la Hanabi de esta historia tiene 16 años.


	2. Negativa

N/A: Cierto que parece una telenovela, pero estas cosas pasan también en la vida real, yo hasta hace un año pensaba que mi primo era mi primo, pero resulta que fue adoptado hace 18 años y nadie lo sabía porque mi tía pasó todo su supuesto embarazo fuera en un largo viaje. Claro que eso no afecta en nada el cariño que le tenemos, pero para él fue horrible enterrarse de algo así.

En fin, aquí está el segundo drabble.

* * *

 **-2-**

 **.**

Cerca de la habitación elegida, Hinata apretó los labios atormentada, no quería que su hermana disfrutara estando con Naruto-kun, menos él con Hanabi, tenía miedo de que algo naciera entre ellos.

Naruto y Hanabi acababan de entrar en la habitación y ya Hinata estaba arrepentida, quería detenerlos, pero era por el bien de su matrimonio, tenía que soportar. Finalmente se marchó siguiendo el largo pasillo, caminó por la casa grande hasta que se encontró a su madre tomando una taza de té en la terraza.

—Mamá, ¿qué haces aquí tan sola?

La señora de larga cabellera y rostro gentil sonrió, —disfrutando de la vista hija.

Hinata vio hacia el frente y sólo vio la construcción que pronto sería su casa particular, donde viviría con Naruto-kun, varios obreros trabajaban puliendo las maderas y otros colocando el techo.

La mujer sin despegar la vista de la casa en construcción dijo —escuche la voz de Naruto-kun hace rato, ¿Ya llegó de su misión?

—Sí, llegó hoy, está descansando —mintió tratando de ocultar sus nervios, ¿qué pensaría su madre si supiera lo que está pasando entre su marido y su hermana?

—Naruto-kun es un buen hombre, yo nunca pude darle un hijo varón a tú padre, espero que tú si puedas darle un nieto.

Ahora Hinata sentía una doble presión, tenía que ser un niño varón el bebé que diera a luz su hermana.

—Y-yo, tengo que decirte algo.

La señora Hyuga tomó un trago de su té y miró a su hija —te escucho.

Hinata se arrepintió, su madre no entendería lo que ella y su hermana habían planeado —me gusta como está quedando mi casa.

La mujer mayor sonrió levemente —a mi también, está quedando muy bonita.

.

Un mes pasó hasta que Hanabi pudo hacerse una prueba de embarazo, pero para desgracia de Hinata, la prueba dio negativa.

—Hermana por favor, mi matrimonio depende de que Naruto-kun pueda tener descendencia. —le suplicó Hinata en la habitación de la menor.

Hanabi suspiró —está bien, pero bajo la misma condición.

Se refería a la de no espiarlos, la mayor le prometió que no vería y se dispusieron a esperar a que Naruto regresara de su misión, estaba cerca de Konoha, no tardaría en llegar.

.

Dos días pasaron hasta que por fin Naruto regresó, ahora él y Hinata vivían en una casa individual en el barrio Hyuga, bastante cerca de la mansión, Naruto estaba seguro de que Hiashi los quería tener bien vigilados.

—Hola Hinata, hola Hanabi—saludó Naruto entrando a la casa quitándose la chaqueta sucia y colgándola en el perchero.

—Naruto-kun, ¿cómo te fue en la misión? —le preguntó Hinata con voz suave.

—Ah, muy bien, estoy hambriento.

Naruto se fue directo a la mesa del comedor y las dos hermanas lo siguieron, Hinata le sirvió un enorme plato de comida. El rubio la devoraba mientras las dos lo observaban en silencio.

—¿Qué?, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó el rubio incomodo.

—Naruto-kun, ya le hicimos la prueba de embarazo a Hanabi y dio negativa.

Naruto nada sorprendido miró a Hanabi y después a su esposa, —es lo mejor, no me gustaba ese enredo que estaban planeando ustedes dos.

—Estoy dispuesta a cooperar otra vez—intervino Hanabi.


	3. Fin del acuerdo

**-3-**

 **.**

El final del acuerdo con su hermana llegó la mañana del dos de agosto, Hinata despertó al escuchar voces frente a la casa, salió de la cama y lo que vio a través de la ventana la dejó fría. Su hermana y su esposo se estaban besando, la hija mayor de Hiashi Hyuga se apartó de la ventana y se metió en la cama donde lloró amargamente, lo peor era que ella había ayudado a crear sus propios cuernos, al menos eso parecía.

Minutos después Naruto entró a la casa y a la habitación para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, recién acababa de llegar de una misión, al ver a su esposa llorando se preocupo mucho, pues imaginó lo peor, y no se equivoco.

—¿Qué tienes Hinata?

—¡Te vi besándote con mi hermana! —respondió con voz llorosa.

Naruto se quedó callado, ¿acaso había algo que pudiera decirle para que se sintiera mejor?, no, la verdad era peor.

—Lo siento, ella me besó repentinamente.

Hinata no fue capaz de pronunciar una palabra, estaba conmocionada, no esperaba esa traición de parte de su hermana.

Naruto siguió hasta el guardarropa y sacó algunas de sus ropas para meterlas en una mochila. Necesitaba salir de esa casa lo más rápido posible, no podía quedarse y ser la manzana de la discordia entre las dos hermanas, tenía que irse y regresar cuando las cosas estuvieran más calmadas.

—¿Te vas a otra misión? —preguntó ella sentándose en la cama.

—No, esta vez es un viaje personal, necesito distraer mi mente. —respondió sin dejar de arreglar lo que se llevaría.

Hinata sabía que no podía impedirle que se fuera, menos con todo lo que lo había estado presionando con lo del bebé, ahora lo de su hermana.

—Por favor, quédate hasta después del almuerzo.

Naruto dejó de hacer lo que hacía y vio a su esposa, ella se veía tan indefensa. El rubio aceptó quedarse y aprovechó a descansar. Una hora después Hinata salió con la excusa de ir a comprar víveres, pero fue en busca de su hermana.

 **.**

En la mansión Hyuga, Hanabi estaba escuchando música con los auriculares acostada en su cama, tenía los ojos cerrados mientras tarareaba una canción, cuando los abrió vio a su hermana mayor frente a ella, se asustó, ni siquiera supo cuando entró a su dormitorio.

Casi estaba segura de haber puesto el seguro a la puerta, Hanabi trato de ocultar sus nervios. Se quitó los auriculares lentamente.

—Te vi besándote con Naruto-kun esta mañana. —comenzó Hinata sin ningún titubeo.

—Estoy en mis días fértiles, trataba de convencerlo de que lo intentáramos otra vez. —dijo ella en su defensa, pero Hinata no le creyó.

Llevaba la cuenta de los encuentros entre Naruto y Hanabi, tres en total, pero ahora dudaba de que fuesen las únicas veces que estuvieron juntos.

—¿Te has enamorado de mi esposo?

Hanabi la miró fijamente y antes de poner uno de los auriculares en sus oídos le respondió con osadía —Naruto-kun me gusta, es verdad, de lo contrario no podría haber aceptado tú descabellada idea hermana, pero no tienes que preocuparte, él me rechazó.

—¿Te rechazo?

Hinata parecía muy sorprendida, quizás por todo el enredo que había creado con la intención de que Naruto tuviera un hijo.

Molesta con Naruto por haberla rechazado Hanabi decidió acabar con su farsa —No ha pasado nada entre él y yo, nunca hemos tenido sexo, sólo te hicimos creer que si.

Hinata sintió un gran alivio, al menos no todo estaba perdido entre ella y Naruto-kun.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Ya la historia va tomando forma, gracias por los reviews y favoritos. :)


	4. En el país de los demonios

**N/A:** Para los que me preguntan por Sakura, pues ella no está en Konoha, el fanfic está centrado en Naruto por eso no ha salido todavía, aunque esta historia es NaruSaku, así que la pelirosa tiene que salir, pero será con el rubio teniendo un pasado ya que ella también lo tiene.

* * *

 **-4-**

 **.**

Naruto había viajado durante muchos meses sin un rumbo en concreto, sólo con la satisfacción de ser libre, seguía casado con Hinata, pero estando lejos de ella podía librarse de los compromisos que conllevaba ser parte de la familia Hyuga.

Fue una tarde cuando estaba de paso en el país de los demonios, cuando una joven apareció pidiéndole ir con él.

—¿Es usted Naruto Uzumaki?

Naruto la miró con atención, la joven no representaba ninguna amenaza para él, era delgada, cabello negro y de piel muy clara, no vestía como una ninja, aunque eso no la excluía de ser una.

—Sí, soy yo. —respondió con seriedad, antes de que ella llegara estaba buscando un lugar donde acampar al pie de la verde montaña.

La chica hizo una reverencia presentándose, Naruto enseguida olvido el nombre de la joven, no era bueno para memorizar nombres, pero escuchó su mensaje —Mi lady, la sacerdotisa Shion, supo que estaba en estas tierras y pide humildemente que vaya a visitarla.

Naruto frunció el ceño, no recordaba a nadie con ese nombre, pero le vendría bien un plato de comida casera, ya se estaba quedando sin dinero y esa era una buena oportunidad para ahorrar dinero.

El rubio recogió sus pertenencias y acompañó a la chica. Llegaron a una casa lujosa, a Naruto se le asignó una habitación de paredes blancas y pocos muebles, tomó un baño con agua tibia mientras sus ropas eran lavadas.

—¡Necesito ropa! —pidió alzando la voz desde la tina, para que negarlo, se sentía como un rey siendo atendido por mujeres bonitas.

Una joven ruborizada entró al baño, evitando mirar el torso desnudo del ninja le dejó sobre la silla una Yukata negra. Naruto torció la boca, prefería sus ropas de siempre, pero no podía ponerse de exigente.

—La comida pronto estará servida. —anunció la muchacha antes de dejarlo solo.

Minutos después Naruto comía sin casi saborear nada, estaba muy hambriento como para detenerse a pensar en cualquier cosa, estaba solo, así que levantó la pierna de pavo con la mano y la devoraba cuando una mujer muy hermosa se presento ante sus ojos.

Él rubio se sintió apenado, seguro se veía como un cerdo, con aquella pierna de pavo en la mano y la boca sucia de grasa.

—No, no te pongas de pie, puedes seguir comiendo. —le dijo ella con ironía, el rubio no había mostrado ninguna señal de ponerse de pie.

Naruto dejó la pierna del animal en el plato y dijo—Ahora te recuerdo, ¡eres la chica a la que escoltamos hace años Sakura-chan y yo!.

—La sacerdotisa Shion, estas en mi casa.

Naruto silbó de forma descortés, —me ha gustado la casa, gracias por invitarme.

Ella con gesto serio dijo —disfruta la comida, mañana hablaremos con más detenimiento, ahora tengo que reunirme con mis alumnas.

La rubia se marchó y los ojos de Naruto brillaron con ilusión cuando vio que le traían más comida.


	5. La sacerdotisa

**-5-**

 **.**

Sakura entró a su departamento, las cosas empolvadas y las telarañas en el techo delataron el tiempo que había estado fuera de la aldea.

Lo primero que hizo fue dejar su maleta y revisar la correspondencia, esperaba encontrar una carta de su novio, aunque sabía que no la encontraría, Sasuke no era de los que escribían.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar entre varias cartas una de Sasuke, la abrió con emoción, pero se decepcionó al ver que apenas eran unas pocas líneas.

 _Estoy bien Sakura, no tienes que preocuparte tanto por mí, soy un adulto y puedo cuidarme sólo. Aun tengo cosas que hacer, no tengo planes de regresar a Konoha, pero te volveré a escribir._

 _Sobre Naruto, no lo he visto, pero le daré tú mensaje si llego a verlo._

—¿Eso es todo? —protestó la pelirosa enojada, vio el papel por ambos lados y no había nada más escrito.

Ocho meses esperando una carta de su novio y él sólo le escribía eso, que no se preocupara.

Lo peor era que no podía responderle, Sasuke siempre estaba moviéndose y no había una dirección a la cuál enviar una carta.

Hace meses Sakura le había escrito su última carta usando un ninja mensajero que logro rastrear al Uchiha, el pobre hombre había sufrido mucho para entregar la carta, y la compañía le había advertido que ya no harían ese tipo de servicios, no con Uchiha Sasuke, en su carta Haruno le preguntaba por Naruto, ya que Hinata estaba teniendo problemas con su padre por culpa de la desaparición del rubio.

—No tiene planes de volver —murmuró con desanimo.

Ya sabía que un noviazgo a larga distancia era complicado, pero Sasuke se desaparecía por mucho tiempo, y eso le resultaba molesto por muy comprensiva que fuese ella.

.

.

Al siguiente día de Naruto estar en la lujosa casa, Shion hizo nuevamente presencia ante los ojos de su visitante, Naruto se sentía muy agradecido, había sido alimentado y muy bien atendido.

—¿Te han tratado bien? —le preguntó ella cuando caminaban por los jardines de la mansión, Naruto ya tenía su ropa habitual y ella vestía un hermoso Kimono color azul cielo de tela brillosa.

—Sí, estoy en deuda contigo, si necesitas que cumpla una misión en especial, puedes contar conmigo. —se ofreció amistosamente.

Ella se adelantó unos pasos y dijo, —aun sigo teniendo visiones, sabía que vendrías antes que tú.

—¿En serio? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí, —ella cortó una orquídea color lila y la olfateó, —¿recuerdas que me prometiste ayudarme a tener descendencia?

Naruto soltó una risita tonta mientras se rascaba con un dedo una mejilla, la noche anterior había hecho memoria hasta recordar ese detalle, pero pensó que ella lo había olvidado

—Je, cuando dije eso, no entendí muy bien a que te referías, ahora que soy mayor lo comprendo y no puedo cumplir esa promesa.

Ella apartó la orquídea de su rostro y lo miró —¿por qué no?.

—Estoy casado.

—Lo sé, no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, sólo un hijo.

Naruto pensó que estaba loca, ¿acaso todas las mujeres del mundo estaban locas?, comenzaba a pensar que si.

—No puedo darte un hijo, le debo fidelidad a mi esposa. —Contestó él.

—Yo vi parte de tú futuro Naruto-kun, eso que dices ahora, cada vez te importara menos y es mejor que así sea.

Naruto no quería recordar el desastre que se había convertido su vida, no quería regresar con su esposa hasta que Hanabi dejara su insistencia de querer estar con él.

El ninja retrocedió un paso —lo siento, no puedo ayudarte con eso, me iré hoy mismo de aquí.

Se giró para irse pero Shion lo sujetó de un brazo impidiéndole la huida. —¿por qué abandonaste a tú esposa?

—¿Que dices?. —preguntó sin entender a que se refería.

Shion sonrió levemente —estás muy lejos de casa, parece que no quisieras vivir con tú esposa.

El ninja suspiró con desanimo, —todo es tan enredado que no creo que lo entiendas. —se pasó una mano por la cabeza y soltó una risita llena de frustración.

—Porqué no intentas explicármelo, me han quedado muchas dudas.

Naruto comenzó explicándole que Hinata quería tener un hijo, pero que según los médicos ella era estéril, le contó sobre la idea de Hinata de que él embarazara a su hermana y que después hicieran pasar el hijo como de ellos.

Shion no se veía sorprendida.

—Pero la verdad es que nunca me acosté con su hermana, convencí a Hanabi de hacer que pareciera que lo hacíamos, pero no lo hicimos.

—Otro hombre en tú lugar hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad.

—Yo no, es casi una niña, no voy a exponerla a un embarazo, no soy tan egoísta.

—Eres un hombre bueno Naruto-kun.

Naruto no se consideraba tan bueno, había estado mintiendo a su esposa, dándole ilusiones de que estaba vez Hanabi si estaba embarazada, recordar esos días hacia que su deseo de no volver a Konoha creciera más.


	6. Quédate Naruto-kun

**-6-**

 **.**

—¡Sakura-san!

La pelirosa se giró y vio a Hinata corriendo para ir donde estaba ella viendo los puestos de artesanía en la calle.

—Hola Hinata, ¿cómo estás? —la saludó amistosamente.

—¿Cuando llegaste?, ¿viste a Naruto-kun?

Le preguntó agitada, por haber tenido que correr para hablar con ella, algo que era innecesario, pero se había emocionado al ver a la pelirosa.

—Lo siento, no, pero le escribí a Sasuke-kun para que estuviera al pendiente por si lo ve.

Hinata ahora lucia muy decepcionada.

—Naruto ya debe estar por regresar. —le dijo la pelirosa tratando de animarla.

—Mi padre no está muy contento, dice que mandará a buscarlo.

—Entonces no te desanimes, seguro que Naruto está teniendo un entrenamiento especial, y está aprendiendo nuevas técnicas.

 **.**

Naruto ya estaba listo para irse cuando Shion llegó para despedirse de él, también traía dos copas de vino tinto, la mujer le ofreció la bebida con una sonrisa en los labios misteriosa.

—Brindemos para que tengas un feliz viaje Naruto-kun.

Naruto aceptó la copa y la bebió rápidamente, quería irse antes de que ella volviera a insistir con lo del bebé. Ya iban tres que querían tener un hijo de Naruto, el rubio comenzaba a pensar que todas las mujeres estaban locas.

Cuando la bebida pasó por la garganta del ninja todo dejó de importarle, de pronto sintió que su cuerpo se calentaba, miró a la rubia beber y aquellos labios se le antojaron, un fuerte deseo sexual lo hizo desnudar el cuerpo de la mujer con la mirada.

—Es una pena que tengas que irte tan pronto, —dijo ella tomándolo de una mano.

—Sí, una gran pena. —concordó él mirando sin disimulo el cuerpo de la mujer.

—Quédate Naruto-kun, pasa la noche conmigo.

Shion lo guió por un largo pasillo. Apenas entraron en una habitación Naruto ya no pudo contralar sus impulsos, la alzó apretándole el trasero y la besó en la boca con energía.

Cuando los pies de la mujer tocaron el suelo, pronto se escuchó el sonido de una tela al romperse, el ninja había rotó el traje de la sacerdotisa rápidamente porque no quería perder tiempo en tonterías, como ser delicado.

—Era mi vestido favorito. —se quejó ella.

Naruto sonrió cínico, —te ves mejor sin él.

Ya en la cama Naruto le acariciaba el cuerpo con ansias, el arrebato tan desenfrenado del ninja la hizo pensar que sin duda se había pasado de la dosis, él se estaba comportando como un salvaje, pero valía la pena si así lograba tener el hijo que deseaba.

El ninja se separó de ella sólo un momento para quitarse la ropa rápidamente, por algunas razón en su mente sólo estaba la idea de hacerla suya, no pensaba en nada más.

Una hora después Naruto dormía profundamente, la sacerdotisa se sentía usada y adolorida, pero con la tranquilidad de saber que la esencia de Naruto había entrado en ella. Ya podía imaginarlo viviendo con ella en esa casa, porque no era sólo un hijo lo que quería, también quería tener un marido.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Entiéndase que Naruto estaba bajo los efectos de una droga, está secuestrado, no lo odien.

Por otra parte quiero aclarar que esta historia si es NaruSaku, pero tienen que pasar varias cosas que tendrán un motivo más adelante. Es una historia diferente a las demás que he escrito, ya que siempre todo el drama va con Naruto y Sakura, aquí es que todo el drama lo crean los personajes que los rodean.

Cuando el NS comience amaran esta historia, aunque ahora la estén odiando jaja.

Regresare pronto, gracias por los reviews.


	7. La bruja

**-7-**

 **.**

Naruto ya no intentaba irse, ¿para qué si no quería irse?. La sacerdotisa se había convertido en su vida, en lo único que pensaba cada día, y cuando ella no estaba se sentía desesperado.

Quien lo hubiese conocido antes no lo reconocería ahora, Naruto recordaba a su esposa pero no le importaba, recordaba su sueño de ser Hokage, pero tampoco le importaba, se creía totalmente dueño de Shion y era ella lo único que le importaba.

—No vuelvas a irte lejos de mí. —dijo Naruto con sequedad acostándose a su lado.

La rubia sonrió saliendo de la cama desnuda, se puso una bata mientras lo miraba darle la espalda con enfado, _"ya eres mío Naruto-kun",_ pensó entrando al baño.

.

Esa misma tarde Shion paseaba por su jardín tarareando una canción, ya sentía que Naruto la amaba, la prueba era lo loco que se había puesto por no verla en todo un día.

En la habitación, cuando Naruto despertó y no vio a la sacerdotisa a su lado se enfado, era el único hombre en la casa, pero aun así sentía celos. El ninja vistió sus ropas a toda prisa, se le había metido en la cabeza la idea de que Shion lo traicionaba con algún sujeto de otra villa.

.

La sacerdotisa estaba en compañía de una de sus doncellas, ni siquiera imaginaba que el rubio la buscaba acercándose cada vez más al lugar donde estaban.

—Mi lady, aquí está lo que me pidió para Naruto-dono, la bruja me advirtió que no excediera la dosis indicada, él podría volverse literalmente loco —le explicó la joven entregándole un pequeño frasco.

—¿Que importa si es loco de amor por mí?

Las dos rieron suavemente, pero Shion pronto se puso seria y devolvió el pequeño recipiente, —desaparécelo, ya no lo necesito, Naruto-kun me ama.

—¿Está segura?

—No necesito más de eso —respondió con una sonrisa, se giró abriendo los brazos, presumiendo del amor del ninja, Naruto se movió rápido antes de que Shion lo viera, había escuchado todo.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Esto ha sido raro lo reconozco, la idea la tuve de dos cosas, en los libros de Harry Potter aparece la **poción de amor** , supuestamente quien la tome se enamora de la persona quien se la dio, pero no es amor real. También tengo una vecina que es bruja, es su profesión, ella jura que con unos rituales y pociones puedes atrapar a cualquier hombre. No me pregunten si funcionan porque esa mujer me da miedo jajaja…

Regresare pronto, gracias por los reviews, favoritos y follows.


	8. Recuperando la cordura

Lo que dice wikipedia. Un _**drabble**_ es una obra literaria de ficción extremadamente corta, de exactamente 100 palabras, aunque se suele aceptar como _drabble_ cualquier historia corta de menos de 500 palabras. El objetivo de un drabble es la brevedad y poner a prueba la capacidad del autor para expresar ideas interesantes en un espacio muy escaso.

Eso intento hacer. Es un drabble-fic, es normal que sea un conjunto de drabbles.

Sobre Sakura, en el siguiente ya sale nuevamente.

* * *

 **-8-**

 **.**

—Así que era por eso que pensaba mucho en ella. —murmuró Naruto caminando hacía la mansión.

Hizo memoria y descubrió que no sabía ni que día era, mucho menos cuanto tiempo llevaba quedándose en ese lugar. Con la mente llena de pensamientos confusos el rubio se detuvo.

" _¿Y si entendí mal?",_ pensó intentando poner en orden sus ideas, tenía muchos recuerdos buenos de la sacerdotisa a quien durante toda su estadía allí había creído amar.

Forzó su mente a recordar quién era realmente ella y lo recordó, recordó que él había llegado como un simple visitante, luego ella lo había invitado a pasar unos días, de repente ella se había convertido en lo único que pensaba y deseaba.

" _Pero yo no soy así",_ no la tenía en su corazón porqué la idea de irse de ese país se le presento como un deseo propio. Le avergonzaba saber que se había involucrado con otra mujer estando casado.

Retomo la marcha, mientras seguía pensando en todo lo vivido con la sacerdotisa. Ella lo había convertido en un hombre desleal, un títere de sus deseos pervertidos, pero ya no permitiría que algo así siguiera pasando.

Cuando llegó a la gran casa, ignoró a las doncellas que le preguntaban si iba a comer. No volvería a comer o beber nada proveniente de esa casa, se dirigió directo al dormitorio que hace tiempo compartía con Shion.

No pensaba reclamarle nada a Shion, él simplemente la creía una loca, no valía la pena discutir con una loca, lo que si haría era largarse ese mismo día.

El ninja buscó su mochila, no la encontraba en ninguna parte, Shion se la había quitado, eso lo enojo, fue en busca de la rubia y la encontró paseando en el jardín en compañía de Yue.

—¡Naruto-kun! —lo saludó Shion con una sonrisa.

La muy descarada sonreía como si no fuese culpable de haberlo convertido en un infiel. Naruto apretó la mandíbula completamente enojado.

—¡Shion, devuélveme mi equipaje! —le exigió con voz ruda.

Ella dejó de sonreír, de repente estaba asustada, —¿para que la quieres? —le preguntó intentando mantener la calma.

—Para irme, ya sé lo de tú brujería y no me voy a quedar ni una hora más aquí. —contestó con rabia en su voz.

La sacerdotisa le pidió a su compañera que los dejara solos, Yue no quería irse, tenía miedo de que Naruto le hiciera daño a la sacerdotisa, pero también debía obedecer las órdenes de sus superiores.

—Estaré cerca. —dijo Yue mirando con desconfianza al rubio.

Naruto resopló, le parecía ridículo que esa chica pensara que iba a golpear a una mujer no ninja, ella no era oponente para él. —Naruto-kun no puedes irte, me prometiste casarte conmigo. —le rogó intentando tomar un brazo del shinobi, pero él se apartó inmediatamente.

—Ya estoy casado, no me hagas perder más tiempo y devuélveme mis cosas. —le respondió con seriedad.

—¡Estoy embarazada! —le dijo con desesperación.

Él arrugó la frente, si eso era verdad era una tragedia, no quería tener un hijo con ella, no quería vivir con ella, no quería tener nada más con ella.

—¿Estás embarazada? —le preguntó desconfiado, si había sido capaz de embrujarlo también era capaz de mentirle.

Shion esquivó la mirada del hombre y moviéndose inquieta dijo —sí, bueno es muy probable que lo esté, no puedes dejarme Naruto-kun, yo te amo, tú también me amas, me hiciste promesas, tienes que cumplirlas, no eres nadie si no cumples tú palabra.

El resopló obstinado.

—Deja de inventar cosas mujer, no me voy a quedar contigo, mis cosas son mías, y las quiero ya.


	9. En Iwagakure

**N/A:** Hoy traigo un capítulo especial para celebrar una nueva etapa de la historia, (junte tres drabbles), creo que haré lo mismo cuando vaya a suceder algo importante, aunque no sé, porque ya vengo con lo de drabbles y cambiar de repente a capítulos es como no mantener el estilo del fanfic, pensare en eso.

Como sea, aquí la continuación de la historia.

* * *

 **-9-**

 **.**

Ya había pasado otro mes desde que Naruto enfrento a Shion y se largo del país de los demonios. La rubia había tratado de desmentir lo que Naruto vio pero fue inútil, él se fue.

La sacerdotisa peinaba su largo cabello cuando Yue, la doncella que le había ayudado consiguiendo aquella poción entró al dormitorio cargando un montón de ropa limpia y doblada, al ver a la rubia con expresión triste se preocupo.

—¿Tuvo una visión?

—Mi menstruación bajo. —respondió Shion desanimada.

Entendiendo lo que eso significaba la doncella bajo la cabeza mientras decía —Lo lamento.

—Naruto-kun volverá, anoche tuve una visión, su futuro está ligado al mío, pensara en mí y vendrá a verme.

Yue no dijo nada, sabía que hacía mucho tiempo que Shion no tenía visiones, fingía que las tenia, la mejor prueba era que Shion no había descubierto su engaño.

Yue amaba en secreto a Shion, había pedido expresamente a la bruja que agregara en la poción algo que le impidiera a Naruto embarazar a la sacerdotisa. _"Quiero que él no pueda embarazarla, hazlo estéril"… "eso te costara mucho dinero niña"._

Y el dinero había valido la pena.

—Sé que él volverá. —insistió Shion.

Yue veía eso muy improbable, Naruto se había marchado muy enfadado, quizás su sacerdotisa se había enloquecido más sin el embrujo, que Naruto con la poción de pasión.

Yue se acercó a Shion y atreviéndose a tocar en hombro de la Sacerdotisa le dijo con voz suave —No necesita conseguir amor de una manera tan deshonesta.

Muy lejos de allí, en Iwagakure, más precisamente en una habitación de alquiler Naruto conversaba con su antigua compañera de equipo, la había encontrado de casualidad cuando él llegaba a la aldea.

Habían comido en uno de los puestos de la calle mientras conversaban sobre sus vidas, tenían mucho tiempo que no se veían, dos años, luego Naruto la acompañó hasta el lugar donde ahora estaban, la habitación donde Sakura se estaba hospedando.

—En realidad no he estado en Konoha en seis meses, estaba ayudando a Tsunade-sama a dar clases de jutsu médico en Kirigakure, es muy amiga de la Mizukage, pero me aburrí, desatesto el clima de ese lugar, siempre hay humedad, así que me ofrecí a traer unos pergaminos al Tsuchikage.

—Entonces planeas abandonar tú trabajo, ¡que rebelde Sakura-chan! —la fastidió él, estaba muy alegre, verla había mejorado mucho su humor.

Naruto había salido del país de los demonios hace un mes, y sólo se había dedicado a poner distancia entre Shion y él. Ver a Sakura era como un respiro de tantas cosas malas.

Ella arrugó la frente —abandonar mi trabajo no, hable con Tsunade-sama y comprendió mi situación, ahora tú, cuéntame, ¿qué tanto has hecho como para no regresar?, ¿por qué te fuiste?

El rubio dudo un momento, Sakura ya le había dicho que Hinata lo estaba esperando, eso sólo había estresado al rubio. No quería mentirle a la pelirosa, siempre hubo mucha sinceridad entre ellos, así que le contó todo, desde el plan de Hinata para que tuvieran un hijo, hasta lo de Shion.

A Sakura le dejó perpleja la idea de Hinata para darle un hijo, pero lo de Shion había superado toda locura.

—¡No jodas Naruto!, ¿te embrujo?, esas cosas no existen —dijo Sakura incrédula.

—Te lo juro Sakura-chan, yo vi cuando le entregaban algo para dármelo, un liquido, seguro me lo daban en la comida, porque pasaba todo el día pensando en ella, ellas hablaron sobre una bruja.

La pelirosa entrecerró los ojos, —suena ridículo.

Haruno se cruzó de brazos sentada sobre la cama, ella se estaba quedando unos días en Iwagakure, tres niños huérfanos que vivían en las calles habían llamado su atención, quería convencerlos de ir con ella, ya que tenía planes de fundar un orfanato en su aldea, algo que había conversado con el Sexto Hokage hace unos meses atrás.

Kakashi le había prometido conseguir o construir una casa grande, si le llevaba a tres niños huérfanos lo pondría en la obligación de cumplirle lo prometido.

—¿Y si la embarazaste? —comentó Sakura preocupada.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza espantado, no quería tener un hijo con esa loca, —no, yo no creo eso.

Los dos se quedaron un momento en silencio, porque existía una alta probabilidad de que Shion estuviera embarazada —tendrías que volver y averiguar, no puedes dejar un niño sin padre Naruto. —le aconsejó ella con preocupación.

Naruto tuvo una idea repentina, —¡ya sé!, —chilló alzando un puño al aire, —le preguntare a Kurama, él está dentro de mí y debe saber.

—¿No me digas que también vive en _esa_ parte de tú cuerpo?. —dijo ella ruborizándose.

A Naruto le dio un ataque de tos mezclado con uno de risa, seguro que Kurama se ofendía con su pregunta, pero le preguntaría esa misma noche.

—Sakura-chan, ¿puedo quedarme esta noche a dormir aquí?. —le preguntó después de escuchar un trueno, sabía que se negaría pero nada perdía con preguntarle.

—¿Aquí?, ¡claro que no!, ¡a mi no me vas a seducir si es lo que pretendes!. —replicó escandalizada.

—Err, Sakura-chan, está lloviendo, no puedo acampar afuera, además no soy mujeriego, lo de Shion fue un engaño, ella me hizo algo, desde que me fui nunca más pensé en ella, es una bruja. —explicó sentado en el suelo.

Sakura salió de la cama, se acercó a la ventana y apartó la cortina, vio a través del vidrio, estaba relampagueando y seguía lloviendo.

—Está bien, pero dormirás en el piso, pediré que traigan otra almohada y más sabanas, seguro la señora pensara mal de mí.

Haruno salió de la habitación y Naruto suspiró, al menos ya tenía donde pasar la noche, había comido y se había desahogado con su amiga. La pelirosa regresó con el pedido y se lo entregó al ninja.

—Gracias Sakura-chan, pero yo tenía las mías aquí —dijo enseñándole la mochila.

Ella torció los ojos, —debiste decírmelo antes, la señora hasta me guiñó el ojo deseándome _buena_ noche, que vergüenza por dios.

Naruto rió entre dientes, —aquí nadie sabe que estoy casado, ni que tienes novio, eso no importa, déjalos que piensen lo que quieran.

Sakura reflexionó, él tenía razón.

La médico ninja entró al baño para cambiarse y salió con un conjunto de short y blusa de tirantes. Naruto se quedó sin aire al verla, sus piernas, su cuerpo toda ella era hermosa.

Sakura se ruborizó, el ninja ya estaba acostado en el suelo y la veía embobado.

—¡No me mires así!.—lo regañó apenada.

—Perdona —se disculpó apartando la vista.

Con pasos rápidos ella entró en la cama y trato de dormir, pero se quedó pensando en todo lo que Naruto le había contado, _"¿Hinata estéril?, pobre Naruto, merecía tener hijos"_ _._


	10. El noviazgo de Sakura-chan

N/A: Me parece que entendieron mal, el fanfic no se trata de que Naruto sea Infértil, el titulo del fic es por **Hinata** , la poción que Yue le encargo a la bruja estaba mezclada con un poderoso anticonceptivo, pero Shion no lo sabía.

No se desvíen del conflicto central de la historia, **Naruto está casado, Sakura tiene a Sasuke,** lo demás lo veremos en el camino.

* * *

 **-10-**

 **.**

Ya sin poder dormir Sakura se movió y vio a Naruto en la oscuridad, tenía los ojos cerrados así que no se atrevió a hablarle, pero lo observó en silencio. No dejaba de lamentarse de que él, quien había crecido solo, sin familia, ahora no pudiera tenerla.

La pelirosa se sentía muy culpable.

—Perdóname Naruto. —murmuró.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó él abriendo los ojos, ella se asustó. —¿qué tengo que perdonarte?

Sakura recostó la espalda de la cama dispuesta a no seguir hablando, pero Naruto tenía curiosidad y se sentó en el suelo insistiendo en querer saber, la veía arropada hasta el cuello intentando ignorarlo.

Finalmente mirando el techo oscuro ella dijo, —yo te convencí de salir con Hinata, ahora estás casado con ella, pero nunca podrá darte hijos.

Naruto estaba harto de ese tema, —descuida Sakura-chan, no todo en la vida es tener hijos, mi sueño es ser Hokage, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Tienes razón, pero… yo quería ser tía, —rió un poco tratando de aligerar el tema, aunque seguía preocupada, dejó de reír y con seriedad dijo —por el camino que vamos, creo que tampoco serás tío.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —le preguntó sin entender.

Sakura se ruborizó levemente, no quería hablar de su vida _tan_ personal, pero Naruto había confiado en ella al contarle su situación con Hinata y Shion, él merecía que también le revelara algún secreto.

—Uh, bueno… es que Sasuke-kun es un poco frío conmigo, ya somos novios pero nunca nos vemos, para verlo tengo que ir a buscarlo, y cuando me ve nunca intenta nada, ya sabes, nada.

Naruto comprendiendo a lo que se refería arrugó la frente —Sasuke es un idiota.

Sakura no sintió deseos de defender a su novio, Sasuke-kun la tenía bastante decepcionada, no era nada de lo que ella por mucho tiempo había imaginado.

—Creo que soy poco deseable, quizás debería cambiar de look, dejarme crecer el cabello.

Naruto resopló —Sakura-chan, no digas tonterías, no tienes que cambiar nada de tú aspecto, eres la mujer más bonita de Konoha, Sasuke no piensa en mujeres, siempre fue así.

—…

—Que descanses Sakura-chan, tengo mucho sueño.

—Bueno, descansa. —Respondió mientras pensaba en las palabras antes dichas por el rubio.

Naruto no tenia sueño, pero no quería hablar de la vida en pareja de sus amigos, no quería saber que tenía razón, que Sasuke no la hacía feliz, tal como siempre imaginó.

Sakura se sentía peor que antes, por la forma en que Naruto habló de Sasuke no le daba esperanzas de que su novio fuese a mejorar algún día.


	11. Los niños huérfanos

**N/A:** Aquí el siguiente drabble, gracias por los reviews, favoritos y follows

* * *

 **-11-**

 **.**

Al día siguiente Naruto acompañó a la pelirosa a visitar a los tres famosos niños, (los que habían hecho que Sakura se quedara más días en Iwagakure), Naruto los conoció y rápidamente simpatizó con ellos, ya que él conocía lo que era vivir sin padres.

—¿Que dicen si vamos a comer? —propuso Naruto, aunque no tenía mucho dinero quería regalarle a ellos un momento agradable y de paso ayudar a Sakura-chan a convencerlos de irse con ella.

Media hora después estaban en un puesto de la calle comiendo ramen, la comida más barata, aunque al Uzumaki le gustaba más el del Ichiraku-ramen, era lo que más extrañaba de su querida aldea.

—Más despacio, así no disfrutan nada la comida —les dijo Sakura sonriendo.

—Es que nadie nos da comida gratis. —dijo Akiyama, un niñodelgado, de diez años y pelo castaño, siempre tenía hambre y no precisamente porque no tuvieran que comer, era su estado natural querer comerse todo.

—Déjalos Sakura-chan, eso sí, nomas dos tazones para cada uno.

—¿Que hacen para conseguir comida? —le preguntó Haruno preocupada.

Dil, el más grande de los tres, un niño pelinegro de doce años habló con orgullo, —vendemos golosinas en la calle, también limpiamos los puestos del mercado, eso nos da más dinero y siempre conseguimos frutas y hortalizas en el suelo que se pueden lavar y comer.

—¡Si, Dil sabe hacer unas buenas comidas con ellas! —dijo Ikki, el más pequeño, un niño de ocho años, pelo negro y ojos verdes.

—¡Chiss!, no reveles eso, se supone que los hombres no cocinan. —protestó Dil avergonzado de que los dos ninjas supieran esa parte de su vida.

Naruto no dijo nada, pero Sakura no dudo en hablar, —pues yo pienso que un hombre que cocina es un buen candidato como marido, es una gran cualidad cocinar.

—¿De verdad lo cree señorita? —Preguntó Dil con ojos enamorados, —bueno estoy disponible para casarme —dijo apegándose de la pelirosa.

Al rubio le hizo gracia la cara que puso Haruno, para ayudarla a salir del incomodo y gracioso momento intervino.

—Alto ahí, más respeto, ella tiene novio. —le dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos fingiendo mucha seriedad.

—Uh, lo siento señor no sabía. —se disculpó Dil apartándose de la pelirosa a quien le hizo mucha gracia la cara de miedo del avispado niño.

El muchachito había entendido que Sakura era la novia de Naruto.

Hablaron otro rato más y después se despidieron de los niños, Dil no estaba muy convencido de dejar su aldea, pero Sakura le insistió en que lo pensara, ya que los otros dos veían al mayor como un hermano y no querían irse sin él.

.

—Me preocupa que se queden a dormir en esa casa abandonada, podría llegar un ladrón y hacerles daño. —dijo Sakura entrando a la habitación que estaba alquilando.

Naruto entró tras ella, —Sakura-chan llevan años viviendo allí, si te pones paranoica se asustaran y no querrán ir contigo.

—Sobre eso, —ella se giró para mirarlo, Naruto estaba seguro que le diría que abandonara la habitación, que alquilara una para él —¿qué piensas hacer cuando yo me vaya?, ahora me estás ayudando, pero me regreso a Konoha la próxima semana, ¿nos acompañaras?

.

* * *

N/A: Este drabble fue informativo, Sakura se quedara una semana en Iwagakure, ¿qué tanto podría pasar en una semana?.


	12. Eres libre

**N/A:** Aquí una dosis más de **Infértil** , el próximo no será una dosis, será otro capítulo especial. Gracias por apoyar esta historia. :)

* * *

 **-12-**

 **.**

—Sobre eso, —ella se giró para mirarlo, Naruto estaba seguro que le diría que abandonara la habitación, que alquilara una para él —¿qué piensas hacer cuando yo me vaya?, ahora me estás ayudando, pero me regreso a Konoha la próxima semana, ¿nos acompañaras?

El jinchuriki se alborotó los cabellos más de lo que normalmente los tenia, —no, lo siento, volver a Konoha no está en mis planes todavía.

Esas palabras a ella le recordaron mucho a Sasuke, frunció el ceño, —¿y piensas que Hinata te espere toda la vida?, eso es muy injusto, la última vez que vi a tú esposa fue hace seis meses y estaba muy preocupada por ti.

Naruto se pasó una mano por la cabeza, no quería discutir con ella sobre ese tema.

—Tú no lo entenderías, aunque estás de novia, eres libre.

Ella le miró sin entender, —¿a qué te refieres con libre?

—A que eres soltera, yo no encajo en la familia Hyuga, no me siento cómodo con ellos, todo se trata sobre hacer feliz a mi esposa, nada es sobre mí.

—Pero Hinata es tú esposa, deberías hacer el esfuerzo por encajar.

Siempre hacia el esfuerzo, pero no sabía cómo explicarle a la pelirosa que no se sentía motivado en regresar y recuperar su vida de casado.

—¿O es que no la amas? —le preguntó intrigada, quería saber la causa de la apatía de su amigo en cuanto al matrimonio.

Él se cruzó de brazos y se defendió diciendo —Yo quiero a Hinata.

Ella cuestionó sus palabras —Querer no es amar.

Tocaron a la puerta y Sakura la abrió, era el esposo de la señora que le estaba alquilando la habitación, —Buenas noches señorita, **—** saludó el viejo mirando discretamente el cuerpo de la pelirosa, —joven —asintió mirando al rubio quien arrugó la frente, —ya tenemos otra habitación libre.

Sakura sabía que Naruto andaba corto de dinero, por eso acampaba al intemperie, aun así el rubio había pagado la mayor parte de la comida que tuvieron con los niños hace poco.

—¿Cuánto cuesta una habitación? —preguntó el rubio a sabiendas de que eso sería malgastar su dinero, pero no quería quedar como un pobretón frente a su amiga. —sencilla, sin televisor ni nada de esas cosas.

A Sakura se le hizo tonto que Naruto tratara de mantener las apariencias delante de ella, él viejo sacó una calculadora pero la pelirosa intervino.

—Mi novio se va a quedar otra noche más conmigo, —tomó la mano de un sorprendido Naruto, —si hay que pagar algo más por eso anótelo en mi cuenta.

El viejo salió diciendo que si tenía que pagar un poco más, porque dos personas gastaban más agua y otras cosas más que no llegaron a escuchar porque salió y cerró la puerta.

—No me bañare hoy. —dijo Naruto con ceño fruncido.

Sakura rió, —baka, no le hagas caso, sólo quiere sacarnos más dinero.

—¿Y lo consientes?, deberíamos acampar los dos afuera.

Ella sonrió liberando su mano y Naruto recién notó que aun tenía la mano unida a la de su amiga, —no digas tonterías, hace tiempo que no duermo al aire libre, podría resfriarme, además no me afecta en nada que duermas en el piso, somos amigos.

—Er, bueno, si no te molesta entonces me quedare más tranquilo —respondió rascándose el cuello.

Ella sonrió, —y puedes bañarte tranquilamente, pero primero yo.

Se giró en redondo dirigiéndose al baño y Naruto no pudo evitar mirar su trasero, saber que iba a estar desnuda a pocos metros de él, lo dejaba muy intranquilo. Esas no eran cosas que se le decían a un hombre, menos a uno que había pasado tantos años pidiéndole una cita.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Sakura juega con fuego aunque no lo haga con intención, ya le ha dado permiso a Naruto para quedarse con ella mientras ambos están en la misma aldea, ¿pero que tanto afectara esto la manera en que Sakura ve al rubio?


	13. Sin opciones

**N/A:** Este capítulo continua con el anterior, me refiero a que es el mismo día, la misma noche.

* * *

 **-13-**

 **.**

Sakura cepillaba sus dientes mientras pensaba en lo diferente que eran Naruto y Sasuke, el rubio era conversador, activo y divertido, se hacía querer con la gente que se relacionaba, también ofrecía su apoyo incondicional aunque no tuviera idea de cómo ayudar.

" _Naruto sonríe siempre"_

Sasuke era silencioso, tranquilo y serio, a él no le gustaba involucrarse con los demás, hablaba lo estrictamente necesario, se quejaba cuando ella o los demás hacían mucho ruido, eso era algo que la hacía privarse de muchas cosas a la hora de hablar con él. _"Sasuke-kun debería ser más como Naruto"_

Con Naruto, Sakura se sentía libre de poder decir lo que quisiera.

Todo este análisis se había formado en su cabeza por verlo interactuar con los niños, le había agradado mucho ver a un Naruto más maduro pero sin perder esa energía y simpatía que siempre lo representaba.

—¡Sakura-chan!, ¿estás bien?, llevas mucho rato allí.

La voz de Naruto mostraba preocupación y Sakura volvió a desear que Sasuke-kun fuese más como Naruto. —Sí, estoy bien, puedes pasar.

Naruto abrió la puerta del baño, tenía una toalla sobre un hombro, esperaba para bañarse, pero se había preocupado al notar que ella llevaba mucho tiempo sin salir.

—Ya casi termino. —dijo sacándose el cepillo un momento en la boca para luego continuar.

—Tranquila yo espero.

El rubio esperó bajo el marco de la puerta mientras el único sonido que se escuchaba era el del cepillo de dientes, Sakura tenía su pijama puesta, los ojos de Naruto recorrieron sus piernas hasta detenerse en su trasero, era la segunda vez que la veía con esa pijama y tenía que abofetearse mentalmente para recordarse que estaba casado, debía respetarla a ella y a su esposa.

—Creo que ya tengo un nuevo admirador. —comentó ella con voz divertida.

Naruto se asustó apartando la vista, pensando que se refería a él —¿q-que? —preguntó con el corazón martillándole en el pecho.

Sakura escupió la espuma sobre el lavado y enjuagó sus dientes —Al niño, Ikki dijo que tengo un lindo cabello, es patético que hasta un niño pueda ver algo bonito en mí, pero Sasuke-kun nunca me dice nada bonito.

—Yo te lo dije,—respondió desde la puerta —Sakura-chan tú eres una mujer muy hermosa.

Ella sonrió levemente —Sí, anoche lo dijiste, incluso que soy la más bonita de Konoha, —sacudió la cabeza con las mejillas ruborizadas —seguro a Hinata le dices que es la más bonita del mundo, Hinata debe extrañar todos tus halagos, —su rostro se entristeció al decir —Sasuke-kun nunca me dice ninguno.

—Sasuke no es el tipo de hombre que dice esas cosas Sakura-chan, incluso yo no las digo, pero te veo y siento ganas de decirte que eres muy bonita. —le dijo siendo sincero.

Haruno se sintió repentinamente incomoda y muy estúpida por haber vuelto a revelar algo negativo de su relación con Sasuke-kun.

—El baño es todo tuyo. —dijo guardando su kit de limpieza en un pequeño bolso.

Cuando Sakura pasó a su lado pudo percibir el aroma de su jabón, olía muy bien, no sabía nada de flores, pero era un aroma fino y delicado. Naruto respiró hondo y entró a la ducha, tenía sus propios productos de limpieza, se baño mientras pensaba.

Con todo lo que ella le había dicho de como era su relación con Sasuke, a todas luces se notaba que Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a hacer ningún sacrificio para estar con ella, y eso era porque no la amaba.

" _Si yo fuera él, no me apartaría ningún momento de ella"_

El rubio salió del baño vestido con un pantalón largo de liga en la cintura y una playera blanca, cepillo sus dientes mientras seguía pensando. Escupió la espuma y se limpió la boca.

Quería ayudar a su amiga, quería convencerla de que lo mejor era que rompiera su relación con Sasuke, ¿el problema era como hacérselo entender sin que se enfadara?

Salió del baño y guardó el cepillo de dientes en su mochila, Sakura ya estaba acostada en la cama, lo había estado esperando para hacerle una pregunta que rondaba en su mente desde ayer.

—Naruto, al menos deberías escribirle una carta a Hinata para que sepa que estás bien.

—Si, tal vez lo haga, —respondió extendiendo la colchoneta en el suelo y alistándola para dormir.

—Naruto… tú no la amas ¿verdad?, digo, un hombre enamorado no abandona a su mujer por tanto tiempo sólo para viajar por el mundo.

Lo escuchó bufar mientras se acostaba sobre la colchoneta en el suelo. —acabas de describir tú situación con Sasuke.

Ella arrugó la frente ofendida —Lo dijiste antes, no estoy casada con Sasuke-kun, lo odiaría si me dejara sola tantos años —se arropó dándole la espalda, la conversación había terminado.

—Yo no amo a Hinata. —dijo él con voz calmada.

Eso la sorprendió, aunque ya lo sospechaba, movió su cuerpo para poder verlo, apoyo la mejilla de la cama y lo vio, Naruto no lucia afligido ni nada, se veía tranquilo —pero... ¿entonces por qué te casaste con ella?

El rubio puso ambas manos tras su cabeza para estar más cómodo y mirando al techo respondió con naturalidad.

—Fueron varias cosas, quería hacer un cambio en mi vida, quería tener a alguien que me amara, muchas querían salir conmigo, Hinata era la única chica que me amaba de verdad. Sin embargo no estaba seguro de mis sentimientos, se lo dije, pero dijo que sus padres se habían casado sin amor y con el tiempo aprendieron a quererse, pensé que tenía lógica, su familia me presionaba a que nos casáramos, Hinata se hizo ilusiones con eso de casarnos, los preparativos para la boda comenzaron y entonces me case.

Omitió decirle que había renunciado al amor cuando ella misma le pidió que saliera con Hinata. Eso le había dejado claro a Naruto que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con Sakura y que debía respetar su decisión y dejar de pedirle citas.

—Caray, pobre de ti Naruto, no sabía que los Hyuga te presionaban, ¿pero estás seguro que no la amas?, ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

El ninja no quiso entrar en detalles se recostó de su colchoneta y suspiró antes de responder tres simples palabras —Sólo lo sé.

—Entonces… ¿has pensando en divorciarte? —le preguntó siendo indiscreta.

Al rubio la palabra divorcio le sonó nueva, no porque no conociera el significado de la palabra, más bien era porque no se atrevía a causarle un daño tan grande a Hinata.

—No, el divorcio no es una opción para mí, estoy bien así como estoy viviendo ahora.


	14. Como una cita

**-14-**

 **.**

—¡Wow, se ve muy bonito! —comentó Sakura viendo a los lejos las luces encendidas del parque mecánico de una ciudad que quedaba cerca de _Iwagakure_ , desde que se estaba quedando en Iwa no había visto esa atracción turística en funcionamiento.

Pero ahora que la veía era hermoso con todas aquellas luces de colores. Aun no se acostumbraba a tantas cosas modernas, Kakashi, el Sexto Hokage había llevado a Konoha un montón de artefactos modernos traídos de los países no ninjas. Poco a poco Konoha se iba modernizando sin embargo para comunicarse con Sasuke era todo un problema.

—Me gustaría llevar a los niños a ese lugar, pero sería gastar mucho dinero. —comentó ella lamentándose de su pobreza.

—Yo los invitaría pero me quedaría sin dinero. —Respondió Naruto, no se podía permitir esos lujos, después de que Sakura se fuera debía buscar un trabajo temporal.

Ella entornó los ojos y aclaro rápidamente —yo no lo estaba diciendo para que te ofrecieras, sólo era un comentario.

—Jeje, calma Sakura-chan, ¿pero que te parece si vamos nosotros dos?

Los dos estaban fuera de la casa donde alquilaban la habitación, la dueña de la casa estaba limpiando el piso y ellos estaban allí esperando a que se secara para poder entrar.

—¿Nosotros solos? —murmuró ella, —eso podría malinterpretarse.

Él sonrió divertido, —¿y quién lo va a malinterpretar?, estás enamorada de Sasuke y yo sé mi lugar, sólo iríamos, subiríamos a la estrella para ver la vista desde arriba y comeríamos un helado antes de regresar.

La simpleza con que el rubio explicó todo la convenció, igual si quería ir, Sasuke no tenía porque enterarse de eso.

 **.**

Una hora después paseaban alrededor de las atracciones mecánicas, observándolas y viendo como las demás personas se divertían en ellas.

—Nunca he subido a una cosa de esas.

—Yo tampoco. —admitió él.

Ella sonrió con diversión —entonces vamos a subir de una vez, pero eso sí, no vayas a estar chillando.

Tiró del brazo del rubio mientras él se quejaba, —eh, yo no chillo.

Hicieron una breve cola para subir a la estrella, la más alta de las atracciones, tenia forma de estrella de seis puntas y giraba lentamente en un punto fijo permitiéndoles apreciar la vista desde las alturas.

La aldea se veía oscura con un montón de luces provenientes de las casas.

—¡Mira, creo que esa es la casa donde nos estamos quedando! —exclamó Naruto inclinándose hacia adelante señalando con el dedo una luz amarilla en particular.

—¡Hey, quédate quieto! —lo regañó tirando de la tela trasera de la chaqueta para hacerlo sentarse.

El asiento donde estaban se tambaleó crispando más los nervios de la chica, Naruto era demasiado inquieto como para que ella pudiera relajarse, cada movimiento del ninja hacia que el asiento se meciera.

—Ah, está bien me quedare aquí sin moverme, —dijo al verla asustada.

Se recostó y el asiento se equilibro más, las brisa fría les golpeaba en la cara, Sakura se sostenía un mechón de cabello tratando de no despeinarse tanto.

Naruto la observó mientras ella le enseñaba varias constelaciones en el cielo, pero el rubio no prestaba atención a lo que decía, ella le parecía mucha más bonita que la primera vez que la vio cuando eran apenas unos chiquillos.

—¿Me estás escuchando?

—Eh, si, pero es que no la veo.

—Serás ciego, espera a cuando subamos nuevamente, quizás tienes problemas con tus ojos, se ven claramente.

Él se rió entre dientes, en la tercera y última vuelta ella volvió a mostrarle el cinturón de Orión, con la mano estirada Sakura le indicaba la posición de cada estrella.

Naruto estiró la mano tocando la que ella usaba, eso la hizo ruborizar levemente. —Con tu brazo no me dejas verlo.

Le dijo mientras hacía que bajara el brazo, no le soltó la mano al instante, —tienes la mano helada Sakura-chan —comentó frotándole la mano para darle calor.

Sakura no puedo evitar pensar en que Naruto era mucho más gentil que Sasuke, con el cual había tenido dos citas y él no le prestaba la mayor atención.

Mientras más tiempo pasaba con el rubio, más lo comparaba con Sasuke-kun.

Sakura salió de sus pensamientos cuando el joven encargado de juego mecánico le indicó que era su turno para bajar.

—Ah, sí, gracias. —respondió distraída.

Se alejaron del juego y Naruto propuso animadamente ir a comer el helado que le había prometido.

—Está haciendo frío y tú quieres comer helado, mejor volvamos ya. —respondió frotándose las manos.

—Ah, Sakura-chan no seas aburrida, te comprare algo caliente.

Caminaron unos pasos mientras él se quitaba la chaqueta, ni se le pasaba por la cabeza que él fuese a ofrecérsela, pensaba que él tenía calor.

—No, no hace falta Naruto. —Mintió porque le avergonzaba aceptarla.

Pero él insistió y se la colocó sobre los hombros, la prenda estaba calentita y contrario a lo que ella pensaba no olía mal, de hecho no solía a nada, estaba limpia.

Haruno se arropó con ella, Naruto caminaba a su lado sintiéndose muy bien, ese simple gesto de verla aferrada a su chaqueta lo hacía feliz.

 _"Que distinto seria si Sakura-chan fuera mi esposa"_

Sakura se acercó a un joven que vendía chocolate caliente entre otras cosas y pidió uno para ella.

—Dame uno a mí también. —dijo Naruto sacando dos billetes para pagar ambas bebidas calientes.

—Pensé que tenías calor. —le dijo ella viendo como servían la bebida del rubio.

—Prefiero acompañarte estando parejos.

Se apoyaron en unas barandas lejos del bullicio de la gente —no pensé que fueses tan atento en esto de salir con una chica. —dijo antes de darle otra probaba a su chocolate.

Naruto la observó en silencio, le encantaba verla, su cara, su cabello, sus ojos, su sonrisa, eso sin mencionar su nuevas curvas, ella era muy linda.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó sin entender la mirada del joven sobre ella sin decirle nada.

Él negó con la cabeza, —nada, sabes Sakura-chan esto parece una cita, pero no te asustes, no lo asumiré como eso.

Ella cambió la cara de preocupación a una sonriente recordando los viejos tiempos. —bueno, ya que guardaremos esta salida en secreto, te cumpliré tú sueño adolecente.

Él la miró sin atreverse a decir nada que pudiera valer un golpe.

—Imagina que lo es, estamos aquí como en una cita, tengo tú chaqueta y no te puedo dar de comer porque ya me bebí todo mi chocolate, pero puedo hacer esto.

Se acercó al joven y alzándose de puntillas besó dulcemente la mejilla del joven. —Gracias por la invitación Naruto, la pase muy bien.

Se apartó como si nada, dejándolo muy sorprendido y con las mejillas ruborizadas, había sido una muy grata sorpresa sentir los labios tibios de la pelirosa en su mejilla.

—¡Vamos, regresemos a la casa! —dijo ella adelantándose.

Naruto sonrió siguiéndola.

 _"Después de tantos años y tantas cosas vividas, al fin tuve una cita con Sakura-chan"_


	15. Deseo

N/A: Sé que están sufriendo, pero no más que Naruto en este drabble. :P

* * *

 **-15-**

 **.**

Esa noche después de haber recibido ese inesperado beso en su mejilla Naruto se durmió tarde pensado en ese suceso, buscándole una explicación, algún motivo para que Sakura se mostrara cariñosa con él.

La vida era injusta con el shinobi de pelo rubio, cuando Sakura-chan por fin parecía mostrar algún tipo de interés romántico en él, ya estaba casado y se suponía que no podía ocurrir nada entre ellos.

Al día siguiente las cosas iban normales para los dos amigos, Sakura había salido a encontrarse con Dil y los demás niños mientras Naruto había pedido la lavadora prestada para lavar toda su ropa antes de irse. Debía poner distancia entre él y Sakura porque no se sentía capaz de contener sus impulsos y sentimientos.

—Naruto-dono, creo que esto es de su novia.

La señora dueña de la casa quien estaba ayudando al rubio a encender la lavadora encontró tras el aparato un sostén color negro, que lo atribuyo a Sakura por el hecho de que la joven había usado la lavadora el día anterior.

—Tome, entrégueselo cuando la vea.

Naruto se ruborizó levemente aceptando la prenda, la mujer le ayudó a meter sus ropas en la lavadora y después se fue, el ninja se quedó allí con el sostén en su mano.

La sola idea de pensar que esa prenda cubría una parte tan intima de su amiga le hacía calentar la sangre, Naruto vio hacia la puerta abierta, no había nadie allí, aun así se asomó por la puerta.

Entonces entró de nuevo al cuarto de lavado y cerró la puerta, se sentó en el suelo al lado de la lavadora encendida y llevó la prenda a su nariz, era una prenda que se había escapado de caer en la lavadora, por lo tanto podía percibir el olor de Sakura-chan.

—Así es como debe oler todo su cuerpo —murmuró con la prenda en la nariz.

Pasó varios minutos embriagándose con la prenda hasta que escuchó un ruido cerca y se asustó, nadie entró al cuarto de lavado, pero Naruto por precaución dejó de oler la prenda.

Sakura no estaba cuando regresó a la habitación, así que dejó el sostén en la gaveta donde ella guardaba su ropa limpia.

Al rato cuando terminó de lavar Sakura-chan aun no había llegado, Naruto salió a la calle y comió ramen en un puesto de la calle, le salía más barato comer en la calle que en la casa donde se estaban hospedando.

Cuando regresó a la habitación era de noche y la pelirosa se estaba preparando para dormir, estaba en el baño cepillándose los dientes, tenía la puerta abierta así que Naruto la saludó.

—Ya llegue Sakura-chan.

—¿Donde andabas?.

El rubio levantó ambas cejas, eso le había sonado a un reclamo, se asomó a la puerta del baño con una sonrisa confiada —pasando el tiempo, conociendo los alrededores, estaba aburrido.

Sakura se cepillaba los dientes frente al lavado, —¿viste algo interesante? —le preguntó sacándose el cepillo un momento en la boca para luego continuar.

—No, ¿qué tal te fue hoy?

Le preguntó Naruto apoyándose de uno de los costados del marco de la puerta, Sakura tenía su pijama puesta y los ojos de Naruto recorrieron su cuerpo hasta detenerse en su trasero, su lindo trasero, imaginó las varias formas en que la seduciría si ella fuese en realidad su novia.

" _La abrazaría por la espalda y besaría su cuello"_. Más allá del fuerte deseo de tocar su piel estaban sus sentimientos, el miedo que le producía intentar algo y equivocarse, que ella se enfadara por la simple insinuación de que él pudiera amarla estando casado con otra mujer.

Completamente frustrado apartó la mirada del cuerpo de su amiga, ella era prohibida para él.


	16. Seducción

**N/A:** Quiero que se sienta la química entre los personajes, así como chispas invisibles flotando en el aire, amistad, amor, deseo, pasión. Una semana inolvidable.

Aquí un capítulo más, nos leemos en el siguiente, gracias por los reviews, follows y favoritos.

* * *

 **-16-**

 **.**

—¿Qué tal te fue hoy?

Sakura retiró el cepillo de dientes su boca para responde a la pregunta de su amigo.

—Regular, esos niños no quieren salir de esta aldea, no estuve con ellos mucho tiempo, estaba en casa de una señora que hace unos bordados increíbles, son asombrosos, tenía un pie infectado con una herida fea, se la cure y me invito a comer en su casa, me he ahorrado la comida, ¿tú ya comiste?, ¿lavaste tu ropa?

Ella continuó cepillándose los dientes y Naruto se cruzó de brazos mientras respondía con naturalidad. —sí, comí en la calle, mi ropa ya está limpia.

No dijo nada del sostén que la señora de la casa había encontrado porque sabía que eso avergonzaría a la pelirosa.

Sakura escupió la espuma y se enjuagó la boca, luego se quedó allí mirando su propio reflejo en el espejo, ya estaba lista para ir a dormir aunque no tenía nada de sueño, aun era muy temprano y el cacharro que tenían por televisor no funcionaba bien. Sus ojos desviaron la atención al reflejo de Naruto cruzado de brazos, suponía que estaba esperando para cepillarse.

Los ojos verdes detallaron más el reflejo del ninja, Naruto no era tan guapo como Sasuke-kun, pero tenía algo que a ella le gustaba, ese atractivo radicaba en la forma de tratarla, él sabía muy bien que cosas hacer para hacerla sentir especial.

—La pase bien en el parque, ojalá fuera así de fácil con Sasuke-kun. —comentó ella rompiendo el silencio.

Quería hablar con él de cualquier cosa.

Naruto no sabía si sentirse bien o mal por ella, es decir le gustaba saber que ella se sentía bien estando con él, pero no le gustaba que Sakura estuviera esperando milagros en Sasuke.

El ninja sonrió mostrando una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Je, yo también la pase bien, los tipos me miraban con envidia porque tú estabas conmigo.

Ella se ruborizó levemente, eso era halagador pero inapropiado, tenía que ponerle freno a lo que estaba pasando entre los dos, la noche anterior se había pasado con eso de besar la mejilla de Naruto.

Lo miró a través del espejo y dijo —¿si sabes que no soy tú novia verdad?, no te confundas Naruto.

Él se rascó la nuca mientras sonreía —jum, lo sé, pero podría seguir jugando por siempre.

Naruto tenía esa habilidad de hacerla sonreír incluso cuando estaba intentando ser seria.

Con seriedad ella exigió respeto —No deberías decir esas cosas, es inapropiado, si Sasuke-kun nos viera…

—¿Crees que estaría celoso? —la interrumpió levantando una ceja incrédulo.

—Honestamente no lo sé, —Respondió siendo sincera, nunca había visto a su novio celoso.

Naruto avanzó hasta donde estaba su amiga y se detuvo un paso tras ella —si tú fueras mi novia yo lo estaría, no me apartaría de tú lado, podrías contar conmigo incondicionalmente.

Esa pasión con que habló desconcertó a Sakura.

La pelirosa suspiró, quería lo imposible, quería que Sasuke-kun fuese completamente como Naruto. Mientras más tiempo pasaba con el rubio más vacía se le hacia su relación con Sasuke.

—Ni siquiera tendrías dudas sobre tu cuerpo. —dijo con voz suave.

Ese era un gran motivo para golpearlo, pero tenía que reconocer que ella misma le había dado esa información, estaba perdiendo el control de la conversación así que intento recuperarlo —Naruto mis asuntos con Sasuke-kun no son…

—Son graves —completó él mirándola intensamente en el espejo, —deberías cambiar de novio.

—¿Cambiar de novio? —repitió pensativa.

Naruto se acercó más para cerrar el grifo del agua, eso le dio una estupenda oportunidad para oler discretamente el cabello rosado, olía a shampoo de cítricos.

Dejó una mano en el lavado a la altura de la cintura de Sakura y siguió manipulando la conversación a su favor —Incluso estarías mejor sola.

Ella no se apartó a pesar de que Naruto le había dejado la alternativa de huir por un costado, eso le dio más confianza al ninja, pues no se sentía rechazado.

La pelirosa negó con la cabeza —lo he pesando varias veces, pero de cierta forma Sasuke-kun es el novio perfecto, no le importa que dedique todo mi tiempo a las cosas que me gustan.

Ladeó la cabeza y vio a Naruto de reojo, estaba casi entre sus brazos y no le molestaba, Naruto movió la cabeza y por un momento se miraron directamente —¿novio perfecto?, eso no es verdad, Sasuke y tú nunca se ven.

Sakura devolvió la mirada hacia el espejo, nadie conocía mejor a Sasuke que el propio Naruto, la pelirosa por más que quisiera hacer la vista gorda al tema de la indiferencia del Uchiha no podía ignorar las palabras de Naruto.

—Voy a terminar con Sasuke-kun en algún momento.

—¿De verdad? —Le preguntó delatando su sorpresa en su voz, Sakura no dijo nada y eso lo decepcionó, —Sakura-chan, tú eres mucho para Sasuke. —le dijo con voz suave.

Haruno razonó sin decir nada, estaba casi entre los brazos de Naruto, él no paraba de tratar de ponerla en contra de Sasuke-kun y aun así no le importaba. Quizás era su inseguridad con respecto a temas de chicos pero no apartó a Naruto, quería saber que tanto podía gustarle a un hombre.

Que tanto podía gustarle a él.

Por eso respondió con osadía —Eso no es algo que me quite el sueño, aunque a veces he pensado que debería dejar a Sasuke-kun y probar suerte con otro hombre.

Eso fue muy directo, estaba jugando con fuego, la sangre del rubio se calentó varios grados, ¿acaso ella estaba dispuesta a cometer el pecado?

La respiración de Naruto se torno irregular, oficialmente estaba mentalmente excitado desde el incidente con el sostén de Sakura, pero ahora su sangre estaba hirviendo después de haberla escuchado decir eso, al ninja ya no le importo su matrimonio, Sasuke se convirtió en un recuerdo sin significado en su mente.

La atrapó sin tocarla, colocando el otro brazo en los bordes del lavado, su voz sonó ronca y sexy cuando le dijo al oído —prueba conmigo Sakura-chan.

Los ojos verdes brillaron con malicia —Que atrevido, ¿acaso intentas seducirme?

Naruto dudo, estuvo a punto de apartarse, pero recordó que ella quería que su novio fuese más decidido, cariñoso y que la hiciera sentir especial. No se sentía nada rechazado, por eso la abrazó por la espalda, Sakura cerró los ojos, el ninja la vio en el espejo y olió el cabello rosado aspirando con fuerza su aroma.

—No deberíamos. —dijo ella sin mucha convicción.

—No pienses en nada —le susurró al oído.

Sakura casi se derrite en sus brazos, con delicadeza Naruto comenzó a besar su cuello, la pelirosa abrió los ojos y lo vio en el reflejo del espejo. Era una imagen muy excitante, se volvió hacia él y lo empujó hasta la pared del baño, Naruto abrió los ojos ampliamente, creyó que Sakura lo golpearía, pero ella lo besó en la boca con energía.

Se besaron mientras Naruto daba pequeños pasos logrando que salieran del baño, recuperando el control la tomó de la cintura y besándola con más calma se metió con ella en la cama.

Sakura parecía muy impaciente devorando los labios de su amigo mientras lo despeinaba revolviéndole todo el cabello. Al parecer había desatado una fiera, pero Naruto aunque estaba impaciente por hacerla suya quería disfrutar más de ella.

Con lentitud acarició una pierna de la pelirosa mientras su lengua saboreaba la boca de su amiga, era increíble por fin poder besarla. El pantalón corto le permitió hurgar en sus bragas.

Sakura tembló cuando él acarició sus húmedos labios vaginales, movió el rostro rompiendo el beso, con las mejillas muy rojas quitó la mano de Naruto, el ninja pensó que todo había llegado a su fin y se lamento por ser tan atrevido.

Pero ella llevo esa mano al lugar donde tenía más dudas, Naruto asintió lentamente con la cabeza y retomo la marcha, saboreando el cuello femenino apretó ligeramente la mano sintiendo la textura blanda del seno de su amiga.

Sakura suspiró, nunca había sentido algo así, todo su cuerpo estaba caliente y su corazón acelerado, necesitaba con urgencia más besos, —Mírame.

El ninja levantó la cara un momento y mirándola a los ojos tuvo miedo de escucharla decir que debían parar, pero Sakura sólo tomó el rostro de Naruto entre sus manos y lo besó apasionadamente en la boca.

Terminado el beso Naruto la miró con seriedad, quería dejar muy en claro su posición —soy Naruto, no se te ocurra imaginar que soy alguien más.

Alguien como Sasuke.

Ella negó sonriendo levemente —Idiota, sólo por hoy dejare que me enseñes como debería amarme un hombre, como lo haría Naruto.


	17. Pasar la pagina

N/A: He regresado con las baterías recargadas, se van a cansar de mi, jaja, **¡Feliz año nuevo 2017!** , hagamos que este año sea mucho mejor que todos los anteriores. El tiempo pasa volando, ya han pasadosiete años desde que me registre en esta web, y casi 4 años desde que escribí mi primera historia NS.

Muchas gracias a los que dejaron reviews en el capitulo anterior: (Hoy me puedo dar el lujo de responder a todos porque estoy completamente libre), **garciajonas570** **:** Si, claro que habrá lemon, **Liacc993** **:** ¡gracias!, **Chobits3** **:** esta es la continuación, **daliapvperez** **:** ya veremos qué pasa, **pirata:** estos ya se quemaron jaja, **Anonima:** tú lo has dicho, Naruto es irresistible cuando se lo propone, **Guest:** gracias, yo te aseguro que la existencia de Shion en este fic tiene su objetivo, a mi no me agrada nada que Naruto este con otras chicas, pero aquí tiene su motivo. **kannauzumaki** **:** ahora se pondrá mejor, **SuspectMan** **:** gracias, gracias, pero yo aun debo seguir mejorando, **Leonardo872** **:** ya te respondí en privado.

También un saludo especial a mis amigos de FB que están al pendiente de esta historia: **Aldair Aleman, Roci Sosa, Jazmin Blas, Jenifer Escobar, Leticia Hernández** y **Pepe Zamora,** gracias chicos :)

* * *

 **-Infértil-**

 **Cap.: 17: Pasar la pagina**

 **.**

Cuando Naruto despertó estaba solo en la cama, recordó todo lo acontecido la noche anterior y se preocupo mucho, salió de la cama, no sabía exactamente qué le diría a Sakura-chan, pero lo mejor era culparse de todo para que ella no se sintiera culpable.

Revisó el baño y ella no estaba, con una sensación de angustia en su estómago terminó de vestirse y salió de la habitación.

Sakura tampoco estaba en la casa, recordó que las cosas de la pelirosa aún estaban en la habitación, eso quería decir que ella no se había marchado, quería que hablaran sobre lo que paso, no quería perder la amistad de Sakura.

Naruto tuvo el impulso de ir a buscarla a la casa abandonada donde estaban aquellos niños pero lo pensó mejor, ella seguramente estaba deseando no verlo.

Finalmente el ninja decidió darle más tiempo, pasó todo el día fuera, cuando se hizo de noche regresó a la habitación, con miedo abrió la puerta, tenía una copia de la llave. Sakura estaba ahí peinándose el cabello, el rubio se frenó en la puerta.

—H-hola, yo vine a buscar mis cosas. —anunció apenas ella se giró para verlo.

—Pasa Naruto, no tienes que llevarte tus cosas, es verdad que lo que hicimos anoche no debió pasar, pero somos adultos, no te odio por eso.

Naruto cerró la puerta, estaba sorprendido de que ella actuara tan natural, —es un gran alivio que digas eso, creí que me odiabas, —respondió siendo sincero.

—Deberías bañarte, luces como alguien que ha caminado mucho, ¿ya comiste?

—Er, no. —respondió algo aturdido con la tranquilidad de su amiga.

—Buscare algo de comida.

Ella salió de la habitación y Naruto se quedó allí, estaba sorprendido por la madures con que ella estaba tomando la situación. En la cocina Sakura esperaba a que la dueña de la casa le sirviera en un plato grande la comida del día.

—Parece que va a llover. —comentó Sakura, estaba preocupada por Dil y los otros dos que vivían en una casa abandonada, le preocupaba que pasaran frío o pudieran mojarse.

—Sí, ojalá no nos corten la luz. —respondió la señora.

—¡Así está bien, es mucha! —exclamó Sakura deteniendo la mano de la mujer.

La señora le había llenado el plato como si fuesen a comer cuatro personas.

—¿Su marido no va a comer? —le cuestionó la señora, por eso le estaba poniendo mucha comida, imaginaba que ellos tendrían una cena romántica y por eso querían comer en privado.

—Novio.

Corrigió Sakura, la mujer no dijo más, pero no le parecía correcta la palabra novio para definir a un hombre que dormía con ella.

Haruno agradeció por la comida y se fue a la habitación, Naruto se estaba bañando cuando Sakura entró con la comida al cuarto.

—¡Traje comida! —anunció ella.

Sakura sacó una parte para Naruto y comió ella, no había querido comer en el comedor para no tener que fingir que Naruto y ella eran una pareja de enamorados.

Cuando Naruto salió del baño ella estaba comiendo en la cama, se ruborizó levemente al verlo con el torso al descubierto y la toalla atada en su cintura, enseguida acudieron a su mente los besos y las caricias que habían compartido la noche anterior, ella había tocado con esmero ese torso musculoso.

—Esa es tu parte. —le indicó señalándole un plato con comida.

—Ah, gracias. —respondió él mientras escarbaba en su mochila para sacar la pijama.

Regresó al baño y Sakura miró hacia la ventana, ya había comenzado a llover, lo podía ver a través del cristal, que por cierto la hizo horrorizarse al recordar que se había desvestido con la cortina abierta.

Salió de la cama y cerró las cortinas, regresó a la cama y continuó comiendo, Naruto salió del baño y tomó el plato, se sentó en el suelo a comer.

El rubio aun tenía su mente saturada con pensamientos sobre lo que tenía que decir o hacer para que ella no se sintiera incomoda.

Sakura-chan se había entregado voluntariamente a él, primero que a Sasuke, eso debía significar algo, Naruto se sentía muy afortunado, aquel amor de su adolescencia volvía a llenar su corazón.

Pero Naruto sabía que ella amaba a Sasuke y él estaba casado. Comprendía que había hecho algo muy malo, algo que se llamaba traición, pero no se arrepentía de nada.

—¿Y como va todo con los niños? —le preguntó Naruto tratando de romper el silencio.

—Siguen con sus dudas —respondió con desanimo.

—Tienes que comprender que esta es su aldea, no conocen nada más.

Ella terminó de comer al igual que Naruto, hablaron más sobre los niños, casi parecía que la noche anterior no se hubieran acostado, una gota de agua comenzó a caer en un hombro del rubio, luego otra y otra.

El ninja cambio de lugar, pero pronto descubrieron que había goteras por todo el lugar, —creo que nos mojaríamos menos si estuviéramos afuera. —comentó Naruto haciéndola reír.

—Debería pedir un descuento por esto. —comentó viendo al rubio buscando un lugar donde poder acostarse sin mojarse.

Sakura se mordió el labio, antes de ofrecerle un lugar en la cama, ya que era el único lugar donde no caían goteras. —¿estás segura?, puedo dormir en la sala, no creo que toda la casa este llena de goteras.

—Entonces pensaran que nos hemos peleado, mejor no darle más material para hablar.

De repente antes de que Naruto se metiera en la cama se fue la luz, Sakura se quejó y él no pudo evitar reírse, —iré a preguntar si tienen una vela.

El ninja salió de la habitación y Sakura se cuestionó el hecho de haberle ofrecido un lugar en su cama _"eso está mal, él estaba casado y yo tengo a Sasuke-kun"._

Aunque se lo repitiera mil veces eso no evitaba que todo su cuerpo añorara ser consentido por las manos y la boca del Uzumaki.

—¡Aquí llegó la vela esperada! —dijo el ninja abriendo la puerta.

Puso la vela sobre una mesa cerca de la cama, y le preguntó mientras se rascaba la nuca —¿aun está disponible la oferta de un lugar en la cama?

Ella se movió dejándole un espacio, Naruto entró en la cama y recostó la espalda del cabecero de la cama, no tenía nada de sueño y sabía que no podría dormir con la tentación a un lado. Pero aun así quería tenerla cerca.

Ella estaba acostada y le dio la espalda para intentar dormir, pero sabía que no podría dormir con la tentación tan cerca.

—Naruto.

—¿Si?

—Te agradezco por lo de anoche, mi primera vez fue perfecta, no creo que Sasuke-kun pudiera llegar a ser tan tierno y cariñoso como lo fuiste anoche.

Él se ruborizó —¿No estás arrepentida?

—No, sólo te pido que quede en secreto.

—Eso no tienes ni que pedírmelo, moriré con el secreto, y aunque no debió pasar como dices, no me arrepiento de nada, Sakura-chan eres una mujer hermosa y muy deseable, no tienes que tener ninguna duda sobre tu cuerpo.

Ella se volvió y lo miró durante breves momentos sin decir nada, ya el daño estaba hecho, nunca más podría ver a Naruto de la misma forma, ya no sólo era el amigo fiel e incondicional, también era un hombre, y le gustaba con una intensidad muy peligrosa.

La idea de no volver a sentir lo mismo que la noche anterior le asustaba, de tener intimidad con Sasuke y no sentir lo mismo con él, porque lo que había sentido con Naruto había sido muy intenso y no sólo en lo físico, sino en lo emocional, Naruto la había hecho sentir amada, le daba miedo haberse enamorado de él.

—Gracias. —respondió ella.

Naruto movió el rostro para verla, ella era ante sus ojos la mujer más bonita que conocía, era una pena que estuviera enamorada de Sasuke.

El ninja se acomodó acostándose en su lado de la cama y durante dos minutos observó el techo oscuro —Sakura-chan, ¿de verdad no estás nada enojada conmigo? —le preguntó curioso.

Ella suspiró, —ya te dije que no, aunque…

—¿Aunque qué? —le preguntó mirándola con interés.

—Nada. —respondió dudosa.

—No hagas eso Sakura-chan, la incertidumbre no es sana para mi corazón.

Ese comentario la hizo reír un poco, —no es nada tan importante como para que te pongas así.

El rubio giró su cuerpo quedando acostado de lado para poder verla mejor, ahora podían verse cara a cara —Para mí es importante, dímelo por favor.

—Sentí cosas que no debería sentir. —Dijo en voz baja, —supongo que fue algo pasajero.

Naruto no sabía si se refería a lo físico o era emocional, la pelirosa levantó una mano y tocó con un dedo la barbilla del rubio, —¿qué sentiste? —le preguntó él.

Quizás era su cuerpo pidiéndole hablar, o su mente queriendo verificar que no era amor lo que sentía, pero pasar una vida preguntándose que era, no le agrado nada. Prefería quedar como una atrevida.

—Quiero salir de dudas, deberíamos hacerlo otra vez, una última vez como despedida, después haremos de cuenta que esto no pasó nunca.

Naruto sabía que lo más probable era que ella le hubiera agarrado el gusto al sexo, y era su deber frenarla y recordarle que no estaba bien, los dos tenían pareja.

Pero una cosa era lo que decía la conciencia del rubio y otra la que quería su cuerpo y su corazón, Naruto se inclinó hacia ella, besó la mejilla de la chica y la miró al rostro, muy cerca, ella pensó que la rechazaría.

Pero ella era su debilidad, se acercó más a sus labios y susurró —Me gustas demasiado Sakura-chan, demasiado.

Y la besó en la boca, se besaron, enseguida pudo saborear la lengua de su amiga, Sakura estaba siendo más apasionada que la noche anterior, Naruto apartó la sabana que los separaba y se apegó a ella, de nuevo pudo tocar sus piernas, con un movimiento la subió sobre él y pudo apretarle el trasero mientras sus bocas seguían unidas.

Sakura mordió la barbilla del ninja, se apartó un momento para sacarle la parte de arriba de la pijama, enseguida procedió a besar el torso del hombre, la noche anterior no había podía hacerlo porque él no le dio oportunidad, lamió y mordió los hombros del shinobi.

Durante un momento se permitió sentir los labios de su amiga recorriendo su torso, se le erizaba la piel cuando sentía los dientes de la pelirosa dándole suaves mordiscos, eso lo excitó tanto que ya quería fundirse en ella.

Naruto la dejó bajo él y procedió a quitarle la blusa dándole libertad a sus senos. Los admiró con la luz de la vela y enseguida los saludos con besos y lamidas, Sakura soltaba pequeños gemiditos.

Le gustaba sentir el peso de Naruto sobre ella, que la tocara, pero sobre todo, le gustaba esa devoción con que besaba su piel. —Mmm Naruto —suspiró con los ojos cerrados mordiéndose los labios.

Naruto la hizo dar la vuelta y besó la espalda femenina, lento, primero su cuello y después el resto, Sakura suspiraba casi durmiéndose por el suave tacto del ninja, el rubio fue bajando con sus labios hasta llegar a su trasero.

Haruno abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir que Naruto le mordía literalmente una nalga, eso la hizo ruborizarse mucho.

—¿Uh?, no hagas eso, es vergonzoso.

Naruto soltó una risita divertido y no le hizo caso, antes había deseado darle un mordisco en esa zona, le acarició los glúteos los besó y dejó otro suave mordisco, a ella se le erizó la piel.

—¿Qué clase de fetiche tienes con mi trasero? —le preguntó en una mescla de vergüenza y excitación.

El ninja sonrió y se levantó para alcanzar el cuello de la pelirosa, en tono seductor le susurró al oído. —Dijiste que era la despida, no me quiero privar de nada, ven.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y Naruto besó su boca, después volvió a recorrer su torso dedicándole tiempo a sus pechos ya que sabía que esa zona era la que más le afectaba el autoestima.

—Naruto —jadeó atrayéndolo hacia su boca.

Lo besó con intensidad, él había despertado en ella una llama que nunca había existido, un fuego que era muy distinto a su usual determinación, era un fuego que sólo se apagaba sintiéndolo dentro.

—Hazlo ya.

Naruto fue bajando dejando un rastro de saliva sobre su torso, separó las piernas de la pelirosa y de nuevo hizo lo de la noche anterior.

Comenzó a saborear la entrepierna de la mujer, por más que Sakura le suplicó avergonzada que parará él sólo se detuvo hasta verla retorcerse de placer.

Ella aún no se había recuperado de su orgasmo cuando Naruto se colocó en posición y la penetró comenzando un suave vaivén de caderas.

A esas alturas de la situación Sakura resumía a Naruto en una sola palabra, él era fuego, su perdición, de seguir manteniendo ese tipo de contactos con él iba a perderlo todo, Naruto pertenecía a otra mujer.

—¿Te gusta así de fuerte? —le preguntó empujando con energía.

Ella le alboroto el cabello y tomándole el rostro entre sus manos lo besó con pasión.

—No me voy a romper —le susurró al oído.

Y lo acompañó en su baile erótico, Naruto siguió moviéndose sin reprimir sus impulsos, Sakura era fuego y pasión igual que él, ella buscaba el contacto sexual, colaboraba de una manera muy eficiente.

Su cuerpo volvió a traicionarla sumergiéndola en un delirio de placer. Naruto no paró de moverse hasta que en un profundo movimiento alcanzó su cielo y su gloria, se derramó dentro de ella mientras la miraba, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y una leve sonrisa en los labios.

Se inclinó sobre ella y susurrándole al oído dejó que su corazón hablara, —creí que había superado mis sentimientos por ti, pero esta noche no podre olvidarla nunca aunque me lo pidas.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: La historia de cierta forma parece estancada, pero justo así quiero que se vea. Gracias por leer.


	18. Pasión

**N/A:** Con este capítulo entramos a la fase final de esta historia. Gracias por los reviews, favoritos y follows.

* * *

" **Infértil"**

By ASUKA02

 **Cap. 18: Pasión**

 **.**

Naruto despertó escuchando las voces fuera de la habitación, por la luz que traspasaba la tela de la cortina supo que era tarde, se frotó los ojos intentando espantar el sueño. Sakura no estaba a su lado, aunque eso no le sorprendió ya que ella antes de salir le había pedido que buscara otro lugar donde quedarse, el rubio la había visto salir y continuó durmiendo como si no le importara nada más.

Naruto bostezó sentándose en la cama, se levantó y buscó su pantalón que estaba en el suelo, fue a cepillarse los dientes y terminó de vestirse.

Salió de la habitación y desayunó en solitario, ya que los dueños de la casa estaban preparando una habitación para otros inquilinos.

—¿Esta buena la comida joven?

—Si, esta buena. —respondió algo distraído.

—Su novia salió temprano, dijo que no volvería en todo el día. —comentó la señora Annaisha, la dueña de la casa.

—Sí, ya estoy informado.

Naruto volvió a la habitación y ordenó la cama, Sakura había sacado los platos sucios, pero la vela usada en la noche estaba muerta, derramada en la mesa, la llama había muerto antes de que llegara la luz.

Naruto se recostó en la cama para pensar, Sakura le había pedido que se fuera, pero no quería irse.

Quería seguir con ella, hacerle el amor hasta hacerla olvidar por completo a Sasuke, una mujer como ella no merecía vivir acomplejada gracias a un idiota que no sabía valorarla.

Naruto parecía haber olvidado su propio estado civil, también que se suponía que Sasuke era uno de sus mejores amigos. Lo único que pensaba era en convencer a Sakura de dejar al pelinegro para así poder tener una relación permanente con ella.

—¿Y si vamos tendremos una familia?

Le preguntó uno de los pequeños, Sakura se sintió presionada, no podía garantizarle una familia ya que eso dependía de muchas cosas, y ella aun no tenía una casa donde llevarlos. Pero confiaba en Kakashi para conseguirla rápido.

—Tendrán tres comidas diarias sin tener que trabajar, podrán estudiar y jugar. —les prometió ella.

—Ah, yo quería tener una mamá y un papá. —Dijo Ikki cruzándose de brazos haciendo un puchero.

—Yo no estoy convencido, —dijo Dil con seriedad, hizo una pausa y después pensó un poco más —¿todas las mujeres son tan lindas como usted en su aldea?

El sonido de un carraspeó llamó la atención de los cuatro, era Naruto que había llegado a la casa abandonada.

—¡Hola! —saludó Naruto con un gesto de mano.

—¡Jo, llegó el novio de la señorita!

—Ya no es mi novio. —Replicó Sakura muy incómoda, miró de nuevo a los niños y les dijo —mañana me tengo que ir niños, me encantaría de verdad poder llevarlos a los tres, estén listos los que quieran irse conmigo.

Se despidió de los niños y salió de la casa, Naruto también hizo lo mismo y se encontró con ella fuera de la vivienda.

—¿Que pasa Naruto? —le preguntó a la defensiva.

—Estaba preocupado por ti —respondió mientras se rascaba una mejilla.

Sakura suspiró, tenía la sensación de que dejar a Naruto sería algo mucho más difícil de lo que imaginaba, él era demasiado parecido a lo que ella quería en un hombre, todo fluía muy normal entre ellos, como si fuese viejos amantes.

—Mañana me iré, será mejor que te vayas hoy mismo. —le dijo con seriedad.

—¿Por qué estás enojada?, ¿tanto te molesta mi presencia? —le preguntó llevándose una mano al pecho.

Sakura esquivó su mirada —no estoy enojada, es sólo que esto que hicimos ya van dos veces y no deberíamos.

—Lo sé, no se volverá a repetir. —le dijo para que se calmara.

Haruno comenzó a caminar y él la siguió hasta la casa y posteriormente a la habitación que alquilaban, Naruto recogió sus cosas con lentitud, esa parsimonia del joven la ponía de nervios.

—Ya apúrate Naruto, lo estás haciendo adrede. —se quejó pasando una mano por su cabeza, estaba estresada.

—Voy a orinar y me voy.

El ninja entró al baño y en verdad lo escuchó meando, salió y vio por la ventana, estaba lloviznando y relampagueando.

—Está lloviendo, ¿no te da lástima que me vaya así sin un lugar a donde ir?, es muy cruel de tú parte Sakura-chan —le dijo con voz lastimera, haciéndose la víctima.

Sakura le miró con ojos entrecerrados.

—No intentes manipularme, te has valido muy bien sin mí. —replicó con los brazos cruzados.

El rubio se acercó a la ventana y echo un vistazo a través del cristal, la condenada lluvia no quería aumentar la fuerza, quería que hubiera una tormenta para que ella lo dejara quedarse.

Sakura se acercó para ver por la ventana, mientras ella miraba la lluvia él observó el rostro de Haruno intentando descifrar si realmente estaba enojada.

—No está lloviendo mucho. —comentó con algo de dudas, no quería que él se fuese a enfermar por su culpa.

El shinobi se atrevió a tomar una mano de la mujer —Déjame quedarme hasta mañana Sakura-chan.

—No es correcto, ya ves lo que hemos estado haciendo, es como si no pudiéramos aguantarnos. —dijo ella liberando su mano, dándole la espalda, en verdad no quería separarse de Naruto, pero debía hacerlo por el bien de todos.

Escucharla decir eso le dio más confianza a Naruto —déjame quedarme por favor —se apegó a ella atrapándola por la espalda, aferrándose a su cintura hundió la nariz en el cabello de la mujer —la lluvia traerá el frío, si me dejas dormir contigo te abrazare para que no sientas frío.

Ya se imaginaba que tipo de calor iba a darle.

—¿Qué haces?, —se alarmó al sentir los labios del ninja en su nuca —no podemos Naruto.

—Los dos queremos, no te niegues —respondió mientras besaba el cuello femenino. —déjame quedarme otra noche más.

Ella se mordió los labios intentando resistirse a la tentación —Naruto, piensa, tenemos que parar esto.

—No quiero —le susurró al oído haciendo que la piel de la pelirosa se erizará.

Naruto estiró una mano para cerrar las cortinas, luego la giró y la besó en la boca, ella le respondió pasando los brazos alrededor del cuello del jinchuriki. —eres todo un problema. —murmuró completamente encantada con él.

—¿Me quieres? —le preguntó mirándola con sus ojos azules intensamente.

Ella alzó los brazos y Naruto le sacó la blusa, entre beso y beso el ninja la desvistió con maestría mientras dejaba besos por todos lados, Sakura se sentía como en una nube.

Naruto la hacía perder toda resistencia con sus caricias, casi se derretía en sus brazos.

Con cuidado la metió en la cama y procedió a besarle los pechos, de nuevo no hubo piel que no probara, le encantaba verla suspirando pronunciando su nombre.

—Naruto, tú…

Se refería a la ropa del ninja el cual estaba completamente vestido, él sonrió y se apartó un momento para desvestirse.

Ella lo miró desnudo, él tenía un cuerpo atlético, también una gran erección, Naruto se recostó sobre ella mientras Sakura le hacía espacio entre sus piernas. Nunca se imaginó estar así con él, no hasta que comenzó a compartir la habitación con él, hasta que Naruto con sus palabras y sus acciones poco a poco fue convenciéndola de que merecía ser correspondida, amada y deseada.

—Te quiero Sakura-chan —le dijo a la vez que rozaba la punta de su miembro sobre la húmeda intimidad de su amiga, —sé que también me correspondes. —Ella se mordió los labios sintiéndolo introducirse lentamente, —yo te hago sentir muchas cosas, al igual que tú a mí.

Lo había descubierto recientemente, esa conexión, Naruto era su debilidad, quería quedarse con ese hombre para siempre, olvidarse de todo y de todos.

Apretó los dedos en la espalda masculina mientras él se movía haciéndole el amor. No conforme con esa unión se sexos él la besaba en la boca como si quisiera robarle el aliento, la hacía sentirse mareada con tanta pasión.

Si era el destino, el destino le había puesto una trampa de la que no quería escapar.


	19. Inevitable

**N/A:** Lamento la demora, he estado muy ocupada y sigo estándolo, no he escrito nada en más de un mes, pero esta historia está casi lista, sólo de ir corrigiendo, pero como imaginaran no he tenido tiempo ni mente para eso. Aunque prometo hacerlo, al menos para despejar mi mente de tantos problemas.

Recuerden que este es un drabble-fic, en el último mes publicaba viñetas, pero retomare el formato de drabbles en el siguiente, porque fue escrito de esa manera para mantener la intriga. Gracias por los reviews

* * *

" **Infértil"**

 **-19-**

 **Inevitable**

 **.**

¿Qué hacia abrazando a un hombre que era prohibido para otra mujer que no fuese Hinata?, Sakura se movió soltando el torso desnudo del rubio y lo escuchar murmurar entre sueños palabras que no logro entender.

La pelirosa salió con cuidado de la cama y escapó hasta el baño. Se baño mientras pensaba, después de todo lo hecho con Naruto ya no quería seguir con Sasuke, sabía que no podría aunque lo intentara, ya no deseaba compartir su vida con él.

Ya era irremediable, estaba enamorada de Naruto, y eso la asustaba mucho, lo deseaba de tal manera que estaba segura de que no volvería a sentir lo mismo por otro hombre. Él no era un hombre libre, Naruto lo había dicho antes, el divorcio no estaba entre sus opciones.

" _Antes de que él me deje, yo lo dejare"_

Sakura envolvió una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y salió de la ducha, procedió a cepillarse los dientes mientras seguía pensando en cómo cortar lo que tenía con Naruto sin que hubiera daños irreparables en su amistad.

—Ah, estás allí, pensé que habías escapado.

La voz de Naruto la sacó de sus pensamientos, lo vio a través del reflejo del espejo, estaba apoyado de un costado del marco de la puerta, con el pelo revuelto y con el torso al descubierto, permitiéndole ver su cuerpo atlético.

Ella le respondió sin mirarlo —Naruto, tienes que irte.

Él avanzó con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro y la abrazó cariñosamente por la espalda, —no digas esas cosas feas.

Ella no se apartó, pero insistió en lo mismo, —yo me tengo que ir hoy.

Naruto apoyó la frente en el hombro de la mujer, Sakura tenía la piel fresca por el baño y un gancho recogía su pelo húmedo. Así con sólo una toalla cubriendo su desnudez a Naruto no le daban ganas de apartarse.

—Lo sé, ¿pero qué tal si te quedas otros días más conmigo? —le propuso él.

Haruno soltó el aire de sus pulmones al sentir los labios del ninja recorriendo su hombro derecho, la respiración de Naruto y la calidez de su boca casi la hicieron rendirse.

—¡Basta ya Naruto! —Gritó apartándose, —¡eres un hombre casado y yo estoy con Sasuke-kun!.

El Uzumaki la miró por un momento sorprendido por su reacción, después soltó un bufido. —ya te lo había dicho, yo no amo a Hinata, y sobre Sasuke, no creo que vayas a seguir con él después de todo lo que hemos hecho, ¿o sí?

—No te sientas tan seguro, esto que tuvimos fue sólo sexo. —le dijo intentando sonar muy segura.

Esas palabras lo hicieron sentirse enojado, le parecía inaceptable que ella regresara con Sasuke, no quería que estuviera con otros hombres.

—No quiero que acabe. —dijo Naruto entrando al cubículo del baño donde estaba el retrete y orinó mientras la escuchaba discutir con él.

—¡Dijimos que olvidaríamos todo esto! —dijo ella alzando la voz.

Él salió de donde estaba, se lavó las manos con el ceño fruncido y la miró con enfado —no eres de ese tipo de mujeres Sakura-chan, deja de estar queriendo actuar de esa manera, no me vas a engañar con eso de sólo sexo, yo sé que sientes cosas por mí, durante todo el tiempo que llevo aquí no has parado de querer que Sasuke sea como yo.

—¿Y que quieres?, ¿que sea tu amante?, ¡Hinata no va a desaparecer sólo porque no la ames!

Salió del baño enfadada, Naruto se quedó allí, ella tenía razón, ¿qué le podía ofrecer? si ni siquiera había querido regresar a la aldea y enfrentar su situación con Hinata.

Estresado se pasó una mano por la cabeza, sabía que solicitar el divorcio sería echarse de enemigos a todo el clan Hyuga, pero no quería perder todo lo ganado con Sakura-chan, menos cuando ella no había negado tener sentimientos por él.

Salió del baño y la vio ya vestida, estaba preparando su propio equipaje.

—Si no te vas a ir tú, adelantare mi viaje. —le dijo Sakura guardando sus cosas en su mochila.

Naruto avanzó hacia ella y demando su atención cerrándole el paso, puso ambas manos en los hombros de la pelirosa —escúchame, yo te amo, no mentiría con algo así —la abrazó y Haruno cerró los ojos sintiendo el calor del ninja.

Lástima que no podía alegrarse de ser correspondida, eso sólo complicaba más su situación —regresare a Konoha contigo y solicitare el divorcio.

—No puedes hacer eso. —respondió muy preocupada.

Naruto se separó un poco y tomando el rostro de Sakura entre sus manos le aseguró, —no puedes impedir que lo haga. Si te vas, me voy contigo, si te quedas, me quedo contigo, ¿lo entiendes?

Ella asintió con un movimiento suave, Naruto la besó mientras Sakura pensaba en que él no le estaba dejando alternativas. Sakura lo empujó suavemente hasta la cama.

Momentos después sus cuerpos se frotaban mientras suspiraba con Naruto sobre ella. Sakura no podía entenderlo, hace unos cuatro días atrás podían estar tranquilamente en esa habitación respetando el espacio personal de cada quien, por su mente no pasaba ningún pensamiento pecaminoso con su amigo.

Ahora no podían estar juntos sin terminar desnudos en la cama. Apretó las nalgas del ninja cuando alcanzó su propio orgasmo, Naruto se quedó quieto un momento inmovilizado.

La leve sonrisa en los labios rosados y el completo relax en que había quedado el cuerpo de su compañera lo hizo sentirse orgulloso.

Así con esa confianza reanimó la marcha, ella suspiraba cuando se movía suave y gemía cuando la embestía con fuerza.

 **.**

Después de asegurarse de que Naruto estaba completamente dormido Sakura salió de la cama, sabía que esa era su oportunidad para irse.

Cuando Naruto despertó estaba solo en la cama, había un papel doblado donde antes estaba Sakura. Sentándose en el centro de la cama comenzó a leer.

 _"Gracias por todos los momentos maravillosos, pero no, no quiero convertirme en la mujer que causo el divorcio entre tú y Hinata, por favor respeta mi decisión y no insistas más, lo nuestro no puede ser, vuelve con tu esposa, ella te necesita._

 _Pd: La habitación esta paga hasta el día de mañana, puedes quedarte a dormir._


	20. Cuando ella se fue

**N/A: E** ste capítulo es un drabble, sólo para conocer un poco más del momento previo antes de que regresemos a Konoha. **Gracias por los reviews**

* * *

 **-Infértil-**

 **-20-**

 **Cuando ella se fue**

 **.**

Sakura era valiente sólo para algunas cosas, quitarle el marido a Hinata era llegar muy lejos, se conformaba con lo vivido. Conocía a Naruto, sabía que aunque se divorciara de Hinata siempre iba a sentirse culpable por hacerla sufrir y ella misma iba a sentirse mal por destruir un matrimonio.

En resumen, no valía la pena tanto sufrimiento por algo que no debió pasar. Dobló el papel y lo dejó sobre la cama, miró al shinobi una última vez y suspiró, —Naruto, algún día lo entenderás.

Salió con su maleta intentando no hacer ningún ruido, tenía que pasar por la casa abandonada y ver si Dil y los demás la acompañarían en su largo viaje hasta Konoha. Y tenía que hacerlo antes de que Naruto despertara.

.  
.

Cuando Naruto despertó estaba solo en la cama, había un papel doblado donde antes estaba Sakura. Sentándose en el centro de la cama comenzó a leer.

 _"Gracias por todos los momentos maravillosos, pero no, no quiero convertirme en la mujer que causo el divorcio entre tú y Hinata, por favor respeta mi decisión y no insistas más, lo nuestro no puede ser, vuelve con tu esposa, ella te necesita._

 _Pd: La habitación esta paga hasta el día de mañana, puedes quedarte a dormir._

—¿Respetar su decisión? —murmuró muy afectado por las palabras escritas en ese papel.

Sabía que podía alcanzarla fácilmente e impedir que se fuera, pero esa no era la forma correcta de hacer las cosas. Aunque hace mucho que había dejado de hacer las cosas bien, ¿por qué debía hacerlo ahora?,.

" _Por Sakura-chan"_

Se quedó acostado en la cama mientras pensaba, lo que más lo había amargado era que ella pretendía que volviera con Hinata. Podía entender que Sakura-chan tuviera miedo y quisiera hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, pero no tenía derecho a decirle que hacer.

—Maldición, ¿qué debo hacer? —masculló entre dientes.

Lo que realmente deseaba hacer era secuestrar a la pelirosa y hacerla entender que no podía entregarse a Sasuke en ningún momento, que iba a divorciarse de Hinata para poder estar juntos.

Pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles.

—No tengo nada que ofrecerle, ni siquiera tengo una casa.

Hace un tiempo que había vendido su departamento, su casa en Konoha era la misma que la de Hinata, no tenia ahorros, no tenía ni siquiera para iniciar los trámites del divorcio. Estaba seguro de que Hinata no iba a ayudarlo en eso.

—Debo buscar algún trabajo. —Murmuró sentándose en la cama.

Por suerte ser uno de los héroes del mundo le hizo conocer mucha gente importante. _"El Tsuchikage"_ pensó astutamente.

Visitaría al Tsuchikage y le ofrecería sus servicios como ninja. Ya lo había decidido, dejaría que ella se fuera y la próxima vez que se vieran todo sería muy distinto.

Quizás debía rogar que para ese entonces Sakura aun estuviera soltera, pero Naruto estaba muy confiado como para pensar en algo así.


	21. El regreso de Naruto

**N/A:** Aquí una dosis más de Infértil, ando preparando más historias NaruSaku, tengo la contraparte de esta, una donde es Sakura la que está casada y Naruto está soltero, creo que la publicare la próxima semana, mientras sigamos con esta, ya estamos por comenzar el verdadero drama.

 **Gracias por los reviews :)**

* * *

 **-Infértil-**

 **-21-**

 **El regreso de Naruto**

 **.**

El Tsuchikage, satisfecho con el trabajo del rubio le encargó otras misiones y así fue como los días se convirtieron en meses. Naruto se había quedado a vivir con Dil y los otros dos niños en la casa abandonada, era una solución fácil para sus problemas económicos, se ahorraba el dinero del alquiler y de paso los cuidaba.

—¿De verdad no quieren ir conmigo? —les preguntó Naruto mientras cenaba sopa de carne con panecillos de queso.

—Viejo esta es nuestra aldea, no porque seamos pobres vivimos mal, yo algún día seré el dueño de un restaurante. —dijo Dil, a él le encantaba cocinar, ya no le daba vergüenza admitirlo desde que Sakura le dijo que un hombre que cocinaba era un hombre muy atractivo ante los ojos de una mujer.

—¡Y nosotros te ayudaremos! —lo apoyaron los otros dos.

Naruto sonrió levemente, admiraba la determinación de los tres niños.

—Entonces cuando tengan ese restaurante envíenme una invitación, vendré con Sakura-chan a comer. —le dijo Naruto enseñándole un pulgar arriba.

—¿Sigue en contacto con la señorita? —le preguntó Dil extrañado ya que Sakura había dicho hace un tiempo que ya no eran novios.

Naruto asintió repetidas veces —claro, me voy para poder casarme con ella.

Lo felicitaron y brindaron con agua, para ellos Naruto era todo un tacaño, no gastaba casi nada de su dinero y eso que sabían que ganaba bien como ninja.

.

.

 _Una semana después…_

Naruto tenía sentimientos contradictorios frente a la gran puerta de la aldea, por fin estaba en Konoha, por un lado estaba impaciente por volver a ver a Sakura, y por el otro le angustiaba no saber que decirle a Hinata para pedirle el divorcio.

Atravesó la entrada saludando a los ninjas que custodiaban la puerta, eran nuevos, pero todo el mundo sabía quién era Naruto Uzumaki. Caminó por la villa dirigiéndose al lugar que más había extrañado en todo su tiempo como viajero.

Algunos de los aldeanos lo saludaban con entusiasmó, otros lo miraban y secreteaban entre ellos.

El rubio arrugó la frente y los ignoro, se fue directo al Ichikaru-ramen, saludó al dueño y a la hija de este. —¡¿cómo han estado las ventas viejo?!

El señor Teuchi al verlo se alegró mucho, incluso le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Naruto, muchacho loco!, ¿cuándo llegaste?

Aquel hombre lo apreciaba realmente, Naruto no podía estar más agradecido por ese cariño, era de los pocos que lo trataron como un humano cuando era niño. Hablaron, el señor Teuchi le contó que había creado nuevos platillos de ramen, el ninja enseguida sintió hambre.

—¡Genial, entonces tengo que probarlos todos! —exclamó con mucho entusiasmo.

—¡Te invitare dos tazones!, ya los demás si tienes que pagarme o me voy a la quiebra. —dijo entre risas.

—¡Entonces comencemos! —respondió muy animado.

El rubio pasó casi dos horas probando diferentes tazones de ramen y hablando de trivialidades que ocurrieron en sus viajes, también poniéndose al día con los asuntos de Konoha.

—Papá, yo creo que él no sabe nada, se ve muy alegre. —comentó Ayame en la cocina.

—No debemos meternos en esos asuntos, deja que se entere por su propia cuenta.


	22. Infértil

**N/A:** ¿Listos para leer?, aquí dejo la continuación :)

* * *

 **-22-**

 **Infértil**

 **.**

Naruto había dejado para lo último el reencuentro con su esposa, cuando se hizo de noche entró al barrio Hyuga, los shinobis que custodiaban la puerta principal estaban dormidos así que pasó sin ser visto.

El rubio se dirigió directamente hacia la casa que su suegro había mandado a construir para ellos, las luces estaban encendidas, aparentemente todo estaba igual que la última vez que estuvo allí, uso sus llaves para entrar pero no calzaron en la cerradura.

—Qué raro, cambiaron las cerraduras, ¿habrá ocurrido un atentado? —murmuró preocupado.

Tocó la puerta y esperó durante un momento, volvió a tocar y nada, estaba a punto de llamarla a voz cuando la puerta se abrió, quien le abrió la puerta era un hombre, un poco mayor que él, indudablemente un Hyuga, lo supo por sus ojos, pero nunca había visto al sujeto y eso que conocía a casi todo el mundo en la villa.

—¿Eh?, ¿esta es la casa de Hinata? —le preguntó imaginando que la casa pudo haber sido ocupada por alguien más mientras Hinata vivía nuevamente con sus padres.

—Sí, usted debe ser Uzumaki Naruto —respondió el hombre con voz calmada.

—Sí, soy yo, ¿quién eres tú? —preguntó confundido.

El hombre ladeó la cabeza y dijo —¡Hinata-sama tiene una visita!

Naruto entró confundido a la casa, cuando se fue no tenían sirvientes. La pelinegra salió de la cocina con un delantal puesto, el ninja rubio sintió algo de angustia en su estomago. Había llegado la hora de encarar a su esposa y seguía sin saber por donde comenzar.

Hinata y Naruto se miraron, tenían muchas cosas que decirse, pero ninguno sabia por donde comenzar.

—Regrese. —dijo el rubio en medio de la sala.

—Cuídese Hinata-sama, espero que se mejore pronto —dijo el Hyuga saliendo de la casa, tenía cierto parecido con el fallecido Neji, pero con el cabello corto.

—¿Estas enferma? —le preguntó Naruto cuando los dos quedaron solos.

—Es sólo una gripe. —Respondió con seriedad, —¿y tú como estás?

Naruto percibió algo de molestia en la voz de Hinata, entonces recordó lo que tenía que hacer, pero no tenia corazón para decirle que quería el divorcio, ¿cómo se lo decía después de que ella había esperado tanto tiempo por él?

—¿El Hyuga que se fue es nuevo en la aldea?, no lo había visto antes. —comentó por hablar de algo.

Hinata se movió quitándose el delantal, se sentó en el mueble largo y él la imitó sentándose en uno de los individuales, quedando frente a ella.

—Akiyama-kun trabaja para mi padre, vino porque estaba preocupado por mi salud, es un buen hombre, —hizo una breve pausa —quizás me case con él —añadió con frialdad, le molestaba la presencia del rubio.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —contestó sorprendido por las palabras de su esposa.

Hinata lo miró directamente al rostro y le dijo con voz firme —Ya no estamos casados, tú y yo.

El rubio la miró impresionado —no entiendo nada.

—Mi familia me presiono, pero al final yo misma decidí hacerlo, ante la ley fue fácil, para mí no tanto, pero ahora estoy tratando de rehacer mi vida sin ti. —explicó con voz seria.

Le parecía un descaro que Naruto apareciera y actuara como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Sigo sin entender. —dijo él mirándola directamente.

Hinata suspiró antes de hablar —Han pasado casi tres años desde que te fuiste, no dabas noticias de nada. Por si no lo sabías, una de las partes puede solicitar el divorcio por abandono de hogar o infidelidad.

Naruto se puso frío, _"¿acaso sabe lo de Sakura-chan y yo?",_ no quería que su amiga saliera perjudicada por su culpa.

Hinata apretó la tela de su falda mientras hablaba con algo de rabia en su voz —Al ver que el tiempo pasaba y no volvías mi padre envió a dos ninjas a buscarte, entonces lo supimos, estabas viviendo con una mujer.

Los ojos de la pelinegra se humedecieron, pero reprimió las ganas de llorar, Naruto no sabía qué hacer o que decirle.

—Estabas de lo más feliz siéndome infiel, cuando me lo dijeron no lo creía, yo misma fui hasta dónde estabas y te vi, te vi mientras te revolcabas con ella, con la sacerdotisa Shion.

De nuevo el aire volvió a circular por los pulmones de Naruto, había olvidado por un momento la existencia de Shion, cada vez se le hacía más irreal lo vivido con la rubia.

El ninja bajo la cabeza sintiéndose avergonzado por su comportamiento, lo que había sentido por Shion había sido totalmente provocado por aquel embrujo, pero eso no anulaba las veces que se acostó con ella.

—Lo siento Hinata, no sé qué decirte.

Hinata apretó los labios, un lo siento no cambiaba nada, no borraba todo el dolor que le había causado, aun tenia sentimientos por Naruto, pero alguien más había cuidado de ella, la había consolado y demostrado amor sin que se lo pidiera, esa persona le había confesado su amor y Hinata estaba confundida.

—Hay algo que debes saber. —le dijo Hyuga preocupada.

—¿Qué cosa? —le preguntó intrigado.

—Cuando estaba de viaje, cuando llevabas mucho tiempo sin venir me hice revisar con una especialista en fertilidad, ella me dijo que no hay nada malo en mi, puedo tener hijos, eso quería decirte antes de enterarme de que me eras infiel.

Naruto no quería hablar sobre su infidelidad, le incomodaba mucho el tema.

Tras unos segundos de mutismo Naruto le preguntó, —¿no eras estéril?

—Eso pensaba, pero no hay nada malo en mí —respondió con algo de tristeza, tristeza por lo que no pudo ser entre ellos.

Naruto no podía comprender porque ella estaba triste, ¿acaso no estaba feliz de saber que si era capaz de tener hijos?

Ella lo miró sintiendo lastima —Al parecer eres tú el infértil, lo siento Naruto-kun.

—¿Yo? —replicó Naruto señalándose con el dedo.

Ella asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y Naruto se sentó dejándose caer con todo su peso en el sofá, nunca espero algo como eso.

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **N/A:** Hace un año que escribí este capítulo, que es mi favorito, porque es el momento en que cada pieza comienza a encajar y la historia tiene más sentido, como ven la existencia de Shion **no** era relleno, el nombre del fanfic si tenía que ver con Naruto, tiene que ver con todo si se ponen a pensar.

Ya me voy despidiendo de esta historia, falta poco para el final, gracias por los reviews, nos leemos en el siguiente.


	23. Ven conmigo

**N/A:** Por fin el reencuentro entre Sakura y Naruto, :)

* * *

 **-Infértil-**

 **23**

 **Ven conmigo**

 **.**

Nadie podía entender lo que Naruto Uzumaki estaba sintiendo, el rubio estaba sentado cabizbajo en una de las mesa del Ichiraku-ramen, el restaurante estaba cerrado pero ser el cliente favorito tenía sus ventajas.

El señor Teuchi sacó una botella de sake y se sentó en una silla cerca del joven.

—Vamos Naruto, desahógate conmigo.

Le dijo llenándole un vaso con el licor.

—Mmp, yo no necesito desahogarme viejo.

Se quejó aceptando la bebida, Teuchi pensaba que lo que más le dolía a Naruto era haber perdido a Hinata, pero no era eso, el rubio se estaba sintiendo miserable con eso de que era estéril.

Se estaba sintiendo inferior a otros hombres, toda su confianza se estaba tambaleando.

—Hay muchas mujeres hermosas en este mundo, además —el viejo acercó su cabeza al joven, —el matrimonio según se acabo porque le fuiste infiel a la hija de Hiashi-dono.

Naruto desvió la vista, ya no valía la pena aclarar que fue embrujado por Shion, era mejor que siguieran creyendo que era un maldito.

—¿Y que tal?, ¿era hermosa? —le preguntó el viejo con picardía.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos. —si lo era, pero no quiero hablar de eso, ¿podrías dejarme pasar la noche aquí?, mañana buscare donde alquilar.

—Por supuesto, eres bienvenido en mi casa.

Tocaron a la puerta, estaba el cartel de cerrado pero al ver que aun había alguien dentro del restaurante ella aprovecho la oportunidad.

—Es Sakura-chan. —murmuró Naruto al verla a través del cristal de la puerta.

El rubio no se sentía listo para volver a hablar con ella, pero el señor Teuchi le abrió sin que él pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo —Pasa muchacha, aun me queda algo de comida.

—Teuchi-dono, perdone la hora, pero se me hizo muy tarde.

—Espera un momento aquí.

Sakura se quedó de pie allí, no había visto al rubio hasta que él le habló.

—Tienes suerte, ya nos íbamos.

La pelirosa se giró reconociendo la voz, —¡Naruto!

—Regrese hoy. —respondió con una leve sonrisa, una que se veía muy falsa.

Sakura se sentó en la silla donde antes estaba el dueño del local, al ver la botella de sake y la apariencia decaída de su amigo supo que ya lo sabía.

—¿Ya te enteraste?

—¿Lo de Hinata?, sí, ahora soy el malo del cuento, supongo que me lo merezco, —respondió con seriedad.

Sakura desvío la vista, el señor Teuchi le traía una bolsa con comida lista para llevar, quería seguir hablando con el rubio, pero ellos ya se iban.

—Me mude a un departamento, ven conmigo, necesitas descansar. —le dijo ella.

—Ya él me ofreció un lugar donde quedarme, no te preocupes —respondió señalando al dueño del restaurante.

—Yo también, además necesitas hablar. —insistió ella.

Derrotando ante la insistencia de su amiga Naruto se fue con ella, cuando llegaron al departamento era bastante pequeño, un baño, la sala de estar era el mismo comedor, más una habitación, el típico sitio para una persona.

El rubio había perdido el suyo cuando se casó.

—Debiste decírmelo Sakura-chan, así no hacía el ridículo enterándome por ella.

Sakura colgó su abrigo en el perchero, —yo no lo sabía te lo juro, tenía tiempo sin venir a Konoha.

—Pero cuando regresaste lo supiste, si me hubieses enviado una carta yo fuera regresado antes.

Él tenía razón, Sakura sacó dos platos, el viejo le había dado más comida de lo que ella podía consumir, seguramente era todo lo que había sobrado en el día.

—¿Como le dices a un amigo algo así?, era mejor que hablaras con Hinata cara a cara. —le dijo preocupada.

Naruto sopló totalmente en desacuerdo mientras Sakura le llenaba un plato, no tenía mucho apetito pero se sentó para comer con ella.

—Yo incluso pensé en decirle lo que me dijiste sobre Shion, que Shion te embrujo pero ya era tarde, ya estaban divorciados. —comentó ella comenzando a comer.

Naruto arrugó la frente —sabes de sobra que yo no quería seguir casado, lo que me molesta es que me lo ocultaras.

—Pues parece que en verdad querías seguir casado, me has echado toda la bronca desde que nos hemos visto. —se quejó ella.

Naruto desvió la vista a su plato —perdona, sólo estoy cansado.

No volvieron a conversar mientras comían, Sakura no encontraba la manera de hablar sobre su nuevo estado civil, además notaba a su amigo muy distraído. Terminaron de comer y Naruto dijo que quería bañarse, Sakura le enseñó el baño y fue por sabanas y una almohada para acomodarlas en el sofá.

Al notar que Naruto tardaba mucho en el baño se preocupo, —¿estás vivo?

—Sí, ya salgo.

El ninja salió con un pantalón largo color naranja mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla. Ver el torso desnudo de Naruto le hizo recordar todo lo vivido en Iwa.

—Tengo una lavadora, mañana puedes lavar toda tu ropa, —él asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, —puedes dormir en el sofá, aunque —se mordió el labio dudando en lo que iba a decir.

—¿Aunque qué? —preguntó él dejando la toalla sobre una silla para que se secara.

Sakura se ruborizó levemente y Naruto de pronto tuvo la idea de que ella quería que durmieran juntos.

Naruto dejó pasar la oportunidad, aunque estaba divorciado y era un hombre libre no tenía ganas de nada, ni siquiera de hacer el amor con ella.

—Nada, voy a dormir, que pases buenas noches. —respondió no pudiendo ocultar su desanimo.

Naruto con la desesperanza reflejada en su rostro la vio irse, no tenia cabeza para pensar en nada más allá del hecho de la que la naturaleza le privara de tener sus propios hijos, adiós su sueño de tener una familia, adiós sus planes de casarse con ella.


	24. Sentimientos

**N/A:** Hola, feliz domingo, muchas gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo en dejar sus reviews en el capitulo anterior :)

Sólo para aclarar, continuamos en la misma noche que Naruto llegó al departamento de Sakura con ella.

* * *

— **Infértil—**

 **\- 24-**

 **Sentimientos**

 **.**

Naruto abrió los ojos al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, vio la luz del dormitorio de la pelirosa y pensó en hacerse el dormido, pero la curiosidad le ganó.

—¿No puedes dormir? —le preguntó acostado en el sofá, estaba arropado con las sabanas hasta el cuello.

Ella brincó ligeramente al escuchar su voz —¡me asustaste Naruto! —Lo miró brevemente con ceño fruncido —ya deberías estar dormido.

—Jeje, tú también.

—Ya, me puse a pensar y me dio insomnio, también hambre, me comeré algo ligero.

Todo estaba a media luz, porque ella había dejado la puerta del dormitorio abierta y la luz escapaba iluminando parte de la sala donde él estaba.

Naruto se fijó en su vestimenta, ella tenía una pijama que dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas, piernas que él había tocado y besado con devoción, recordaba muy bien la suavidad de su piel y lo mucho que disfrutaban juntos.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó ella.

—No, jeje, comimos hace menos de dos horas.

Ella bufó, —pues no comí bien, si sientes hambre sólo dilo. —respondió dirigiéndose al refrigerador.

Él se tocó el estomago, —no, no tengo nada de hambre.

Desde el sofá la vio prepararse un sándwich de queso, el cual comenzó a devorar de pie en la cocina, el rubio se acomodó quedando sentado en el mueble, aun no había decidido qué hacer con su vida, pero no podía quedarse con ella, era lo único que tenía claro.

—Trata de dormir Naruto, mañana será otro día. —le aconsejo preocupada.

—No tengo nada de sueño —hizo una pausa y comentó —Hinata me dijo que no es estéril.

Sakura tosió repetidas veces muy sorprendida, —¿n-no era infértil?

Él negó con la cabeza —tal parece que no, una doctora le dijo que puede tener hijos sin problemas.

No fue capaz de decir nada más, no quería que ella supiera que el estéril era él, le avergonzaba decir algo así, ese sería su secreto a partir de ahora.

—Genial, me alegro por ella. —respondió Sakura con genuina alegría.

—Sí, es bueno para ella. —concordó él, aunque no se veía nada alegre.

Sakura analizó el estado de ánimo de su amigo y se entristeció. Que Naruto estuviera tan mal por lo de Hinata echaba por tierra todos sus planes.

—Entiendo, Hinata aun esta sola… creo que si te esfuerzas puedes reconquistarla.

Naruto la vio extrañado, ella estaba bajo el arco de la entrada de la cocina, ya había consumido por completo el pan, Sakura ahora sentía ganas de vomitar, no esperaba que él tuviera sentimientos tan profundos por Hinata.

No podía evitar sentir celos, no quería que Naruto sintiera algo por Hinata.

El ninja la miró fijamente —¿de qué estás hablando?, ¿acaso crees que estoy arrepentido de perderla?

Sakura se cruzó de brazos —¿entonces?, ¿por qué estás tan afectado? —le preguntó desconfiada. —desde que te enteraste de que ya no estás casado te ves mal.

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces, no quería que su mal estado la hiciera creer cosas equivocadas, Sakura al notar que él no sabía que decirle se entristeció aun más.

—Entiendo, no tienes que darme explicaciones, descansa.

Se dirigía a su habitación cuando él habló, —Sólo estoy algo distraído, sorprendido, ¿supiste que Hinata y su hermana hicieran una fogata con mis cosas personales?, eso me contó ella, me toca comenzar de cero, ni siquiera tengo una…

—¿Una casa?, —completó Sakura, Naruto asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, —no te preocupes, puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que necesites para organizarte.

Él la miró fijamente y luego suspiró, hace unas horas atrás esa proposición le hubiese alegrado la vida, ahora no, ¿cómo rechazarla sin hacerla sentir mal?

Naruto suspiró con desgana —si me quedo terminaremos haciendo lo mismo que hacíamos en Iwa, como novia de Sasuke no deberías pedirme algo así. —le recordó él.

—Yo termine con Sasuke-kun. —lo dijo con orgullo.

—¿Por lo que hicimos? —le preguntó mirándola con seriedad.

—Por eso y porque ya no me gusta, hablamos y le explique que no lo amo, me dijo que nunca me amo, creo que herí su orgullo —dijo caminado hacia Naruto, —ahora que eres un hombre libre y Sasuke-kun ya no es mi novio, ¿crees que podemos intentar tener una relación formal?

Naruto se quedó en silencio y Sakura tomó el control de la situación, —no hace falta que digas nada, sé que estas aturdido por todo lo que pasó hoy.

—Yo…

—Ven, te ayudare a relajarte.

Naruto vio la mano extendida hacia él, Sakura le sonrió con picardía, sabía muy bien lo que ella quería, el rubio terminó por aceptar su mano y Haruno lo guió hasta la habitación, tocó el torso desnudo del shinobi y lo besó en la boca.

—Por fin ya no hay nada que nos separe Naruto —le susurró al oído.

Aunque tenía la mente saturada y se sentía muy triste su cuerpo reaccionó a las caricias y besos de la pelirosa, sus instintos lo dominaron y pudo responder de la misma manera que ella, aunque Sakura seguía siendo la que dominaba la situación.

Sus labios se separaron en el momento en que ella se quitó la blusa, él miró maravillado su cuerpo, si iba a dejarla lo mejor sería no seguir.

—Te espere, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

Naruto se movió quedando cara a cara, con ella sobre las piernas habló acariciando sus muslos —no quería regresar sin dinero para poder divorciarme.

Le dijo la verdad, ella se sintió mucho mejor.

Se acercó a la boca del hombre y sus palabras rozaron con los labios masculinos —estaba feliz cuando supe que Hinata te dejó, ahora eres mío Naruto.

Lo besó en la boca con ardor, se recostó en la cama atrayéndolo con ella.

Momentos después cuando Sakura ya dormía completamente relajada, Naruto acostado a su lado seguía con insomnio, ni siquiera el sexo lo había agotado tanto como para lograr hacerlo dormir.

Que irónica era la vida, ahora que los dos estaban solteros no podía casarse con ella. _"Sakura-chan… tú mereces tener hijos, no puedo quedarme contigo"._


	25. Capitulo final

**N/A:** ¡Hola!, tal como dije en facebook, hoy termina esta historia, los dejo con el capítulo final, ¡disfrútenlo!

* * *

— **Infértil—**

By ASUKA02

 **-25-**

 **No puedo casarme contigo**

 **.**

En los diez días que Naruto llevaba quedándose con ella, habían hecho el amor varias veces y el rubio no daba señales de querer casarse, eso tenía a Sakura desmoralizada, pero sobre todo confundida, ya no sabía que pensar, cuando estuvieron en Iwagakure él le había dicho que la amaba, ahora dudaba de que fuese verdad.

" _¿Qué le impide pedirme matrimonio?, ¿porque ya no intenta seducirme?, ¿porque ya no me dice que me ama?",_ todas esas preguntas la atormentaban constantemente.

—¿No hay desayuno? —preguntó extrañado porque ella todos esos días antes de ir al trabajo le dejaba el desayuno hecho, justo hoy que Sakura estaba libre no había desayuno para Naruto.

—Prepáratelo tú, no soy tu sirvienta.

Naruto levantó ambas cejas sorprendido por la respuesta, pero no dijo nada, procedió a cocinar, Sakura lo vigilo desde la puerta, no quería sentirse enfadada, pero lo estaba, estaba muy enojada con él.

Naruto podía sentir la irritación de la pelirosa, mientras freía unas salchichas le preguntó sin verla. —¿qué pasa Sakura-chan?

—Nada. —respondió con sequedad.

Terminó de salir de la cocina y Naruto acompañó las salchichas con pan y leche, _"tengo que empezar a buscar donde quedarme"_ pensó el rubio mientras masticaba los alimentos.

Ella no lo había dejado irse en anteriores veces, pero ahora parecía desear que él se fuera.

Después de desayunar salió de la cocina, se sorprendió de ver a Sakura-chan allí en la sala, pensaba que se había ido a dar un paseo —yo iré a dar una vuelta. —anunció el rubio quien no tenía ninguna intención de discutir con ella.

A todas luces podía notar que Sakura estaba enfadada y creía saber por qué.

—¿Soy mala en el sexo? —le preguntó repentinamente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó frenándose en la puerta.

Cruzándose de brazos ella esquivo la mirada del ninja —Nada, olvídalo, sólo estoy algo decepcionada.

A sabiendas de la respuesta, él se atrevió a preguntar, —¿de qué estás decepcionada?

Sentada en el sofá ella sacó todo lo que tenía por dentro —cuando regresaste, pensé que las cosas serian distintas entre nosotros, pensé que podíamos ser una pareja.

—Cuando te fuiste me dejaste una nota diciendo que me olvidara de ti. —le recordó él.

—Entonces es un castigo —entendió ella, Naruto se mordió los labios, la dejó hablar —cuando regrese a Konoha y supe lo del divorcio comencé a imaginar que tú y yo podíamos estar juntos sin problemas, termine con Sasuke-kun, eso ya lo había decidido antes de saber lo del divorcio, entonces llegaste, supiste lo de Hinata y nada cambio, sigo esperando más de ti, me quiero casar, pero no te veo con intenciones de pedirme matrimonio.

El rubio estaba sorprendido por la franqueza de su amiga —Sakura-chan... lo siento.

Haruno se puso de pie mientras hablaba —aun cuando tenemos relaciones siento que no te entregas del todo, eso esta magullando mi autoestima.

Sakura siempre estaba comparando al Naruto de Iwa con el de ahora, aquél era tierno y apasionado, éste era apasionado pero distante, le hacía el amor como pensando en mil cosas.

—¿Ya no te gusto como antes?, ¿es porque estoy gorda?

Naruto no quería que ella nuevamente dudara de su feminidad. Lo mejor era acabar con la relación de una vez por todas.

La cara del ninja se ensombreció cuando dijo, —no puedo casarme contigo, porque no puedo darte hijos.

Se giró para no verle la cara, no podría soportar ver la lastima en sus ojos, la decepción, Sakura se quedó en silencio por varios segundos y después lo abrazó por la espalda. —eso es ridículo, ¿quién te dijo eso?

—Hinata. —respondió él en voz baja.

Apoyando la frente en la espalda del Uzumaki ella sonrió, —Hinata no sabe que estoy embarazada.

—¿Q-ue? —murmuró Naruto sin entender nada.

Sakura ruborizada se giró para verlo cara a cara, —todo lo que hicimos en Iwagakure tuvo consecuencias, —sonrió con ternura, —en seis meses si todo va bien podrás ver la cara de tu hijo o hija.

—Sakura-chan, —musitó con voz débil, se liberó del abrazo para poder verla a la cara —no entiendo nada, Hinata me aseguro que no podría tener hijos, ¡júrame que es verdad!

—Idiota, has sido el único con quien me he acostado, así que indudablemente eres el culpable de que yo este engordando como una cerda.

—No sabes lo feliz que me haces, —Naruto muy conmovido se arrodillo y besó el vientre de Sakura sobre la ropa, —te voy a querer mucho bebé.

Después del momento tierno, se sentaron juntos en el sofá mientras planeaban su vida juntos, tendrían que buscar un mejor lugar donde vivir, Naruto estaba muy alegre hasta que pensó en algo.

—Sakura-chan, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —replicó poniéndose serio.

—Cuando regresaste a Konoha, yo ya planeaba ir a buscarte y decirte que Hiashi-dono había disuelto tú matrimonio con Hinata.

—Ah, entonces me dirías que estabas embarazada. —adivinó él.

—No, yo no quería que te casaras conmigo por el bebé, la idea era la misma que cuando te vi en el Ichiraku hace unos días.

—¿Seducirme?

—Sí, cuando estabas más vulnerable. —reconoció con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Eres peligrosa Sakura-chan. —comentó sonriendo.

—Cállate, no eres ningún inocente, —Naruto rió entre dientes, —¿era por eso de ser infértil que estabas comportándote tan extraño?, —él asintió con un brazo sobre los hombro de la pelirosa —cielos Naruto, eres un tonto, debiste decírmelo antes. —se lamentó ella.

Había sufrido mucho haciéndose a la idea de que estaría solo toda su vida, si tan sólo lo hubiera conversado antes con Sakura-chan se hubiera ahorrado mucho dolor, pero ahora estaba seguro de que su vida sería mucho mejor con ella a su lado. Y los hijos que tuvieran.

Ese mismo día en la tarde…

—¿Entonces te vas a casar con Sakura? —le preguntó Kakashi sorprendido después de escuchar a su antiguo alumno.

Kakashi era el actual Sexto Hokage, Naruto se había presentado en la oficina del Kage contándole las buenas noticias.

—Sí, desde que regrese hemos estado juntos y ahora queremos casarnos.

—Y necesitas un préstamo, supongo.

—Er, sí, lo pagare apenas vuelva a tener misiones.

Kakashi se rascó la nuca, sabía que las mujeres de la familia Hyuga habían quemado las pocas cosas de Naruto hace meses. Así que el jinchuriki no tenía pertenencias, que Sakura lo alojara en su departamento había sido una gran ayuda para él.

—Tampoco es que estoy en la miseria, tengo dinero de las misiones que hice en Iwa, lo que pasa es que me gustaría poder mudarme con Sakura-chan a un lugar más grande.

Se contuvo las ganas de decir que pronto tendría un hijo.

—Nunca te lo dije Naruto, pero tus padres dejaron algo de dinero en el banco, con unos trámites puede ser tuyo, también hay una casa.

Naruto se ilusionó mucho y paso la siguiente media hora hablando con el Sexto, cuando salió vio a Konohamaru esperando en una plaza, el rubio no dudo en ir a saludarle, ya se habían visto después de su regreso, pero le agradaba hablar con el menor.

—¿Esperas a alguien?

—Eh, hola Naruto, sí, estoy saliendo con una chica. —contó Konohamaru con algo de orgullo.

Naruto lo fastidio con eso, hablaron varios minutos hasta que la cita del castaño llegó.

—Hola, —saludó Naruto algo incomodo.

—Hola Naruto-kun —respondió Hanabi.

El rubio se despidió de ellos y se marchó, pero pronto fue interceptado por la menor de los Hyuga.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó a la defensiva, no quería tener ningún tipo de tratos con ella, menos ahora que tenía casi toda su vida resuelta con Sakura-chan.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

—Si es sobre aquellos sentimientos, agradezco el interés pero no estoy interesado. —respondió él.

Ella arrugó la frente, —no seas tan arrogante, mi hermana sufrió mucho con tu infidelidad.

—Ella está mejor sin mí.

—Supe que estás viviendo con Haruno Sakura, —comentó haciéndolo callar —parece que te volviste todo un mujeriego.

—Nada de eso, estoy divorciado y ella no tenía a nadie, ahora somos una pareja. —aclaro él. —si no tienes nada más que decirme me voy.

Hanabi suspiró bajando la guardia, ella ya había superado sus sentimientos por el jinchuriki, pero sentía que debía cerrar ese capítulo de su vida contándole unas cosas que aun le hacían sentirse mal. Había madurado en todo ese tiempo.

—¿Podemos hablar en otro lugar? —insistió ella.

—¿No estabas en una cita?

—Será sólo un momento.

Naruto aceptó siempre que nadie los viera, no quería tener problemas con Hiashi, al viejo no lo había visto desde que llegó, pero sabía que en algún momento tendrían un encuentro.

Pero Hiashi tendría que acostumbrarse, porque Naruto se quedaría en Konoha y en el futuro esperaba convertirse en el Séptimo Hokage.

Fueron a un callejón y ella comenzó a hablar, —¿nunca te pareció raro que Hinata no se embarazara de ti?

.  
.

Apenas Sakura entró por la puerta de su departamento Naruto la abrazó, besó y luego dijo. —¡de todo paso para que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos!

La besó otra vez y ella con una sonrisa en los labios le preguntó, —¿y ahora que bicho te pico?

Naruto le contó lo que le dijo Hanabi, que durante el tiempo que vivió con Hinata ella tomaba anticonceptivos sin saber, por eso no quedaba embarazada, Hanabi se había enamorado de él y le ponía los anticonceptivos en el vaso de leche antes de dormir, con la esperanza de que se separaran por falta de hijos.

Sabía que su padre disolvería un matrimonio que no le daba sucesores al clan Hyuga.

—Me pidió disculpas, dice que siente culpa cada vez que ve a su hermana, pero que no le puede decir la verdad porque sabe que quizás nunca la perdone, supongo que me contó todo lo que hizo para aliviar un poco su conciencia, pobre chica, espero ya pueda estar un poco más tranquila.

—¿Pero y el examen donde decía que ella era estéril? —preguntó Sakura sorprendida con todo lo que había escuchado.

—No lo sé, lo único que me importa es que gracias a todo eso, tú serás mi esposa. —respondió sonriendo ampliamente.

.

.

Varios días después…

—¿Dices que esta es la casa donde vivían los padres de Naruto? —le preguntó Sakura sorprendida.

—Sí, esta es, el tercero, la quinta y yo hemos prohibido la venta, —respondió Kakashi, —yo viví un tiempo aquí.

Era una casa de tamaño mediana, tendrían que hacerle algunas reparaciones, pero era ideal para una familia, tenía un terreno donde antes debió estar un jardín, al principio a Sakura le había preocupado que Naruto se pusiera triste al ver la vivienda, por el hecho de que allí hubieran vivido sus padres, pero resulto todo lo contrario.

—¡Entremos entonces!. —dijo Naruto muy animado.

—Vayan ustedes, tengo que regresar a la torre Hokage. —anunció el Sexto.

Sakura tocó un brazo de su antiguo maestro y él la miró —Gracias Kakashi-sensei, esto significa mucho para Naruto.

—Está también será tu casa Sakura, disfrútenla, a Minato-sensei le hubiese gustado mucho que su hijo y tú vivieran aquí.

" _Cuida de mi hijo"_ las palabras del padre de Naruto llegaron a la mente de Sakura y tuvo la certeza de que él hubiese aprobado su relación. _"Lo cuidaré"_

No podía ver la boca de su maestro, pero Sakura vio que los ojos de Kakashi se achicaron en señal de que estaba sonriendo, ella sonrió como respuesta y luego caminó hacia donde estaba Naruto quitando las maderas que sellaban la puerta de la casa.

.

.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **N/A:** No tengo nada más que agregar, salvo que fue muy interesante escribir este fanfic. Ya tenemos otra historia NaruSaku completa, jeje **¡Gracias por leer y apoyarme con esta historia!**


End file.
